Harry Potter et le Maître des Potions
by Annaleya
Summary: Quand pour des raisons de sécurité Harry doit changer d'identité et de visage sans que personne ne sache qui il est réellement, Dumbledore ne voit qu'une seule personne pour s'occuper de lui...Suivez la vie de Harry élevé par le terrible Sevérus Rogue.Sui
1. Chapter 1 les lettres

**Résumé** : Quand pour des raisons de sécurité Harry doit changer d'identité et de visage sans que personne ne sache qui il est réellement, Dumbledore ne voit qu'une seule personne pour s'occuper de lui...Suivez la vie de Harry élevé par le terrible Sevérus Rogue.

Suite tome 4, ne prend pas en compte le tome 5

**HARRY POTTER ET LE MAÎTRE DE POTIONS**

**Suite Harry Potter et la coupe de feu**

Une semaine était passée. Une semaine que Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, avait quitté son monde pour celui des Moldus. Une semaine qu'il avait vécu les pires instants de sa vie.

Harry sortit de son lit, il était fatigué, encore à cause d'une nuit où il n'avait que très peu dormit…toujours les mêmes cauchemars…toujours les mêmes visages…toujours la même fin. Avec des gestes lents, dénués de motivation, il s'habilla. Il serait bien resté encore un peu au lit, mais, la tante Pétunia était déjà venue frapper (comme une folle) sur la porte de la chambre à deux reprises…et cette dernière ne supporterait pas une nouvelle attaque de la tante et s'effondrerait probablement dès la première secousse. Harry ouvrit la porte et la première personne qu'il vit fut un énorme garçon.

« A te voilà ! Je venais te réveiller ! Faut que tu descendes ! Dépêches toi ! » Dudley ou « l'énorme cachalot » comme le surnommait souvent Harry silencieusement, partit, le laissant seul après que ce dernier est émit un grognement en guise de réponse. Le pas lent, la mine sombre, il descendit les escaliers. Il devait, probablement, avoir une tête effroyable. Il ne dormait presque plus à force de revivre sans cesse la résurrection du mal en personne et la mort de Cédric. Il entra à la cuisine. L'oncle Vernon avala à toute vitesse son café pendant que Pétunia lui lança d'une voix venimeuse :

« Gars à toi la prochaine fois qu'il faut s'y prendre à trois fois pour te faire sortir de ton lit ! Dudley mon chéri, va mettre ton manteau. »

Le « chéri » sortit de la cuisine, sans oublier de prendre un croissant dans la corbeille sur la table au passage. Harry fronça les sourcils, était-ce lui qui rêvait ou Dudley portait un horrible costume (qui se voulait chic) et un nœud papillon écrasé par un triple menton ? Il remarque alors que son oncle portait une tenue similaire et presque aussi moche. Quant à sa tante, elle portait une longue robe bleu foncé. Elle aurait pu être magnifique si cette dernière ne mettait pas tant en valeur la maigreur de la personne qui la portait.

« Vous allez quelque part ?! »

« Perspicace mon garçon ! » Lança ironiquement l'oncle Vernon. « Nous sommes invité à un mariage. »

« C'est vrai ?! Qui se mari ? »

« Julie. »

« Julie ? C'est quelqu'un de la famille ? »

« Oui. Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu et elle ne t'a jamais vu non plus. Et arrête de poser toutes ces questions ridicules, de toute manière tu n'es pas invité. »

« Tant mieux ! » S'exclama Harry.

L'oncle Vernon le fusilla du regard.

« Pétunia ma chéri, va dans la voiture, j'arrive. »

Vernon ferma la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis se tourna vers son neveu.

« Bien. Nous ne rentrerons que ce soir. Tâche de ne rien faire d'idiot pour une fois. Et n'oublis pas que tu auras affaire à moi si jamais il se passe quelque chose de pas « normal » aujourd'hui. C'est bien clair ? »

« Oui. » Murmura t-il sans avoir réellement écouté.

« Etant donné que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, tu rangeras la maison, je veux que tout soit propre ce soir quand nous rentrerons. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama t-il. Il est important de préciser que la maison était sans dessus dessous. La raison était simple, Dudley avait fêté son anniversaire la veille, avec tous ses nombreux copains. Ils étaient tous partis très tard et la maison semblait avoir subie une véritable explosion de nourriture, de pétards et de papiers cadeaux. Sans oublier qu'elle semblait avoir également été victime de plusieurs chamailleries…

« J'en ai pour toute la journée !!! »

« Et bien c'est parfait, comme ça je serais sûr que tu n'ais rien fait de mal pendant notre absence. » Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et parti tout en ajoutant un « amuse toi bien ». Harry soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Décidément, tout était bon pour lui pourrir la vie ! Il prit une pomme et croqua dedans sans plaisir. Il se dirigea vers le salon, l'épicentre de l'explosion. La pièce était méconnaissable. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois…il allait y passer toute la matinée (au moins)…et dire qu'un simple coup de baguette résoudrait le problème ! Il décida de commencer par aller prendre une douche ; rien de mieux pour se réveiller.

Après une bonne heure de travail, on commençait a apercevoir le planché du salon. Harry se dit alors qu'une pause était bien méritée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon en grand, il faisait très chaud cet été, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de faire tant d'effort ! Hedwige entra, Harry sourit, content de retrouver quelqu'un qui lui était familier. Elle lui apportait une lettre…non en faite, il y avait deux lettres. Harry reconnu immédiatement les écritures, l'une était de Sirius, l'autre de Ron. Harry commença par ouvrir la lettre de son meilleur ami, ça faisait bien trois jours qu'il lui avait écrit et qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« Salut Harry,

Tu vas bien ? Désolé du retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu t'écrire avant. Pas parce que je n'avais pas le temps, mais parce que je ne pouvais pas. Dumbledore nous avait demandé de ne pas t'écrire pendant quelques jours. Apparemment, les hiboux sont extrêmement contrôlés ces derniers temps et…et je ne sais pas réellement le rapport avec toi, mais…après tout c'est Dumbledore ! Et il a toujours raison ! S'il a dit qu'il fallait attendre un peu à cause de ça, c'est sûrement qu'il avait une bonne raison…enfin je crois… Je pense qu'il attendait tout simplement que nous soyons tous en sécurité. Je t'explique, hier soir (très tard le soir) nous sommes allés dans une maison (on ne sait même pas où elle est précisément, mais papa dit que c'est une question de sécurité). Bref, nous sommes allés dans une maison, où nous sommes (parait-il) bien plus en sécurité qu'au Terrier. Là bas, il y a maman, papa, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Sniffle et Lunard. Tous les deux ont l'air d'être arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps dans cette baraque. Bref ! Hermione est arrivée ce matin. Donc je t'écrire pour te dire de faire tes baguages parce que tu ne devrais pas tarder à venir nous retrouver !

J'ai hâte ! A part ça, j'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu n'es pas trop déprimé à cause des derniers évènements. Si jamais tu n'es pas au top niveau, dis toi que c'est uniquement parce que tu es chez tes Moldus et que ça ira beaucoup mieux quand on sera tous réunis !

Amitié, Ron.

P.S : pense à prendre des pulls, il fait un froid polaire ici ! »

Harry sourit. En voilà d'une bonne nouvelle ! Il allait retrouver Ron, Hermione et les autres ! Si ce n'est pas génial ça ! Il en avait presque oublié la lettre de son parrain. Il l'ouvrit, se doutant de se qu'elle contenait.

« Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu ? Ton début de vacances se passe bien ? Je l'espère. Et j'espère aussi que ton moral va bien.

Je t'écris rapidement pour te dire que Lunard allait venir te chercher d'ici la fin de la semaine. On va pouvoir se retrouver et passer du temps ensemble. J'espère que ça te fait autant plaisir qu'à moi.

Affection, Sniffle. »

« Quelle question ?! » S'exclama Harry qui fit tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas monter sur la table du salon et danser de joie. C'est le cœur léger qu'il reprit ses tâches ménagères…

15h30. Harry était fière de lui, le salon était totalement rangé. Et les quelques affaires traînantes dans la maison avaient été ramassées et rangées. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisé. Tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Surpris, Harry alla ouvrit. Le sourire qui apparu, il le connaissait par cœur.

« Professeur Dumbledore ?! »

« Bonjour Harry ! Excuse moi de passer à l'improviste ! Mais je profite de l'absence de ton oncle et de ta tante pour venir te parler un peu. » Il sourit de nouveau.

« Heu…d'accord. Entrez monsieur. » Harry s'écarta laissant la voie libre. Dumbledore entra. Il allait refermer la porte quand Albus lui fit signe de patienter. Vaguement déconcerté, il resta à côté de la porte ouverte. Trente secondes passèrent, et un homme arriva en direction du 4 Privet Drive. A sa vue, Harry fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas refermer immédiatement la porte. C'était Rogue. Ce n'était pas seulement Rogue, c'était Rogue accompagné de son regard le plus méchant et le plus mécontent…et les vêtements moldus les plus ridicules qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus de sa vie ! En faite, ce n'était pas les vêtements qui étaient ridicules…s'était tout simplement Rogue. Rogue en pantalon noir et chemise noir légèrement ouverte (est-ce qu'il voulait être sexy ? Raté…)

Apparemment, il ne devait pas savoir qu'il se rendrait chez son élève préféré car lorsqu'il croisa son regard avec lui, Harry fut certain d'y avoir vu une certaine surprise.

« Ah vous voilà Sevérus ! Je vous attendais avec impatience. »

« Bonjour monsieur. Pourrais-je savoir…ce qui m'amène ici ? » (Il avait au même moment lancé un vague regard à Harry).

« Je vais tout vous expliquez ! Mais pas sur le pas de la porte. »

Harry regarda son professeur, mourrant d'envie de lui envoyer une blague vaseuse sur sa tenue…il fut sortit de ses pensées pas un raclement de gorge. Celui de Dumbledore qui lui lançait un regard bienveillant, disant en même temps (silencieusement) « et bien alors, tu ne vas pas le laisser sur le pas de la porte toute l'après midi ! »

« Heu…entrez professeur Rogue. » Murmura Harry, tout en espérant qu'il lui réponde un « non merci Potter, plutôt mourir. »

Malheureusement, bien que cette réponse se lisait sur les yeux du professeur, ce dernier entra. Sans oublier de lancer un regard méprisant et vaguement écoeuré sur la maison. Il semblait observer chaque recoin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent tous les trois au salon. Le regard de Rogue fini pas atterrir sur son élève. Regard qui semblait toujours aussi dégoûté. Harry haussa les épaules : « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je trouve ça aussi moche que vous. »

Rogue releva légèrement les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et avança vers le canapé.

« Assoyez vous. » Dit immédiatement Harry, voulant montrer (après le coup de la porte) qu'il avait de bonnes manières. Dumbledore s'assit, Rogue alla à côté de lui mais s'arrêta devant l'aspirateur qui était resté dans la place. Harry l'attrapa et le poussa pour laisser son professeur passer.

« J'étais entrain de nettoyer quand vous êtes arrivé. » Dit-il tout en ce demandant pourquoi il racontait ça au directeur de l'école et son professeur de potions.

« Assis toi Harry. Il faut que je te parle un moment. »


	2. Chapter 2 proposition de Dumbledore

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la table basse du salon, face à Dumbledore.

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non, non, tout va bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis Harry. »

Rogue se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Ma…présence est-elle réellement nécessaire ? Je…enfin pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ici je croyais que… »

Dumbledore leva la main vers Sevérus, signe qu'il devait se taire…Albus avait l'air fatigué. Néanmoins, il était toujours aussi joyeux ; Harry se demandait souvent quel était son secret…

« Bien. » Repris Dumbledore. « La situation est…grave Harry. Pas catastrophique, mais grave. »

« Il y a une différence ? » Demanda Harry (« question stupide » ajouta t-il mentalement pour lui-même).

« Oui. Importante même. Harry, ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière est grave. Le meurtre de ton ami Cédric est affligeant, extrêmement attristant…mais le principal, le plus important, c'est Voldemort. Il a toujours été une menace extrêmement sérieuse…mais avant il n'était même pas humain…alors que maintenant… »

« Il est vivant. » Murmura Harry.

« Oui. Et la situation ne peux plus rester telle quelle. C'est impossible. Il y a, un certain nombre de choses très importantes à prendre en compte. La première est que, Voldemort ne va pas, pour le moment, tenter de devenir maître du monde. Bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas essayer de prendre le pouvoir maintenant qu'il est comme avant ? »

« Et bien…vois tu…il n'y a aucune preuve de son retour. Aucun témoin, aucun sauf toi. Tu lis la presse j'imagine (il acquiesça). Tu as bien vu ce qu'a dit Fudge, qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, que rien ne prouve qu'il soit de retour. »

« Mais c'est faux ! Il faut que les gens sachent la vérité ! On doit trouver un moyen monsieur ! »

« Oui tu as raison…mais ce n'est pas facile…et puis les gens ont peur, tellement peur…ils préféreront tous dirent que tout ceci est un mensonge de ta part plutôt que de croire à son retour. Et ça, Voldemort le sait. Et il va s'en servir. »

« Comment ? »

« Il va pouvoir préparer tranquillement tout ce qu'il veut pour exécuter ses plans sans le moindre problème…ou presque…il n'y aura pas de mesures importantes prises pour protéger les gens. Et un jour, quand il sera prêt, il prendra le pouvoir et ce facilement j'imagine. Et ce probablement parce que – entre autre – il aura pu éliminer facilement les personnes qui pouvaient lui poser des problèmes. »

« C'est horrible ! Et ça arrivera quand ça à votre avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais sache que, avec beaucoup de grands sorciers, nous nous sommes regroupé en une organisation afin de combattre Voldemort, afin de tout faire pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins, et de lui compliquer la tâche au maximum. Cette organisation existait déjà du temps de tes parents. Nous nous retrouvons dans une maison, dont je suis le gardien des secrets. »

« C'est là que sont Ron, Hermione et les autres ? »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Les nouvelles vont vite ! Oui, ils sont là bas, mais ils ne sont pas encore au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Ordre du Phénix ? »

« C'est le nom de l'organisation. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Si je te parle de l'Ordre, c'est surtout pour te rassurer. Pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop des actes de Voldemort. Il est plus surveillé qu'il ne le croit. »

Harry acquiesça, observant la lueur de mystère qui venait de naître dans les yeux du directeur.

« Alors, c'est quoi précisément le problème monsieur ? »

« C'est toi. »

« M…moi ?! » S'exclama Harry tout en se montrant du doigt.

« Oui. Toi et ta sécurité. »

« Je croyais être intouchable chez ma tante. »

« Oui, mais Voldemort est malin, ici tu es protégé de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, mais pas des autres Mages Noirs. »

« Les autres aussi veulent me tuer ?! »

« Peut être…je pensais plutôt au faite que Voldemort pourrait très bien en payer un pour venir te tuer. Ou tuer ton oncle, ta tante, ton cousin. On les fait protéger mais…il y a toujours un risque. »

« Alors emmener moi dans cette maison de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'y serais en sécurité. »

« Oui…et…non. C'est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr que je puisse t'offrir à l'heure qu'il est. Mais le problème est que…tu n'y passeras que deux mois après… »

« Après j'irais à Poudlard ! Dans votre école. »

« Oui mais le problème c'est que…Poudlard n'est plus assez sûr maintenant. Je le regrette. Enormément. Mais c'est un fait et je ne peux pas le nier. D'ailleurs elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été mais avant, Voldemort n'aurait jamais eu assez de force pour y pénétrer. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour protéger au mieux l'école et ses élèves, mais je ne peux pas éviter tous les risques maintenant que Voldemort est devenu si puissant. Maintenant, j'ai deux problèmes. Le premier c'est que, par rapport à toi, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Si Voldemort pénétrait l'école et qu'il te tuait, ça serait catastrophique…encore plus que tu ne l'imagines Harry…et le deuxième problème, qui est aussi une solution du premier problème…c'est que la seule chose qui pousserait Voldemort à prendre le risque d'aller à Poudlard, c'est…toi. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Et donc si je ne vais plus à Poudlard, il n'y a plus de problème. C'est bien ça ? Je ne risque plus de me faire tuer là bas et je ne mets plus les autres élèves en danger. » Murmura Harry, la voix cassée par le chagrin qui venait de l'envahir. (Pendant que Rogue se sentait transporter de joie et submergé par l'envie de se lever et de sauter partout tout en poussant des hurlements).

« Oui, c'est exacte Harry. Mais…ça ne serait pas juste de te renvoyer de l'école à cause de Voldemort. Surtout que Poudlard…tu m'en vois touché…représente énormément à tes yeux, je le sais. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Et bien, j'ai une idée à te proposer. Je ne t'obligerais pas à l'accepter mais dis toi qu'il faudra forcément faire quelque chose, la situation ne peut pas rester telle quelle. Donc, après mure réflexion j'ai fini par comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de peut être idiot, mais qui peut faire toute la différence si on réfléchit bien. »

« Et c'est quoi monsieur ? »

« Le problème ce n'est pas toi, c'est Harry Potter. »

« Mais…monsieur…je suis…Harry Potter. »

« Tu portes ce nom c'est exacte. Et tu as la tête aussi, j'en conviens. Mais à la base, tu es un être humain. Je ne dirais pas ordinaire, ça serait faux, mais humain tout de même ! Un jeune sorcier, qui va à l'école, suit les cours et rigole avec ses amis. »

« Je…je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…monsieur. »

« Et bien je me suis dit qu'au fond Harry Potter, c'est un nom et un visage, rien de plus. » Expliqua t-il d'un aire innocent.

Rogue se leva précipitamment. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Harry le vit inquiet, presque affolé.

« Oh non ! Non, non, non ! Ne me dites pas que ce que vous dites explique ma venue ici ! »

« Je vous le dis Sevérus. » Assura Albus.

« Alors c'est non ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est hors de question. A la rigueur je préfèrerais encore abandonné les Potions pour devenir professeur de Divination. »

« A ce point là ? Vous avez toujours été excessif Sevérus. »

« Excessif ?! » S'exclama t-il indigné. « Comme si vous ne l'étiez pas vous ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez sérieux hier soir monsieur ! »

« Et bien je l'étais. Ça ira je vous assure. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. »

« Mais enfin…pourquoi ne pas demander ça à Lupin ! Il sera ravi. »

« J'ai d'autre projet pour Rémus et de toute façon, ça serait suspect. Et puis, je suis certain que tout ceci sera autant bénéfique pour l'un comme pour l'autre ! »

Rogue se rassit. Il semblait mourir d'envie de sauter à la gorge de Dumbledore…ou de le piétiner en sautant à pieds joins sur sa tête.

« Voyons Sevérus… »

Il émit un grognement.

« Je sais que c'est une bonne idée. Il faudra juste un peu de temps. »

« Ecoutez, monsieur, je fais toujours ce que vous me demandez, vous savez que je suis toujours prêt à faire d'énorme concession…parce que…parce que je vous dois énormément j'en suis conscient mais là…c'est trop ! »

« Mais non voyons. C'est juste le choc ! Vous verrez, demain ça paraîtra déjà moins dramatique ! »

Rogue joins ses mains et les serra (peut être imaginait-il la tête de Dumbledore à l'intérieur, pensa Harry).

« Voyez ça comme un service. De toute manière vous savez que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'ai besoin de vous Sevérus. »

Rogue releva les yeux vers Albus. Harry ignorait de quoi ils parlaient précisément mais il fut surpris de voir le regard que Rogue venait de lancer au directeur lorsque ce dernier avait dit « j'ai besoin de vous ». Ça semblait le réjouir au plus haut point mais aussi l'atteindre de manière importante…Il soupira puis dit, (il était clair que chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui faire souffrir le martyr.)

« Très bien… »

Albus fit un large sourire.

« A la bonne heure ! »

Rogue leva un doigt menaçant vers lui et d'un regard noir il dit :

« Mais je vous préviens ! J'accepte d'essayer ! Seulement essayer ! Si ça ne marche pas tant pis ! Il n'est pas question que ça dure éternellement ! »

« C'est d'accord. » Ajouta immédiatement Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui se racla bruyamment la gorge, se sentant oublié. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Dumbledore reportait son intention sur Harry.

« Bien. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je te proposais de tout recommencer à zéro. Une autre vie, un autre nom, un autre visage. Plus de cicatrice, plus de regard sur toi à longueur de journée…et bien entendu, un place à Poudlard ! »

« Ça serait trop génial ! C'est possible ? »

« Tout est possible Harry ! »

Harry perdit son sourire et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui paniquait.

« Ola ! Non ! Attendez ! C'est quoi le truc ! »

« Quel truc ? » Demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

« Le truc avec Rogue ! Qu'est-ce que vous me mijotez ?! »

« Et bien, si tu as une nouvelle vie, il te faut bien une nouvelle famille. Un père. »

Harry sentit sa respiration se couper nette, et tout ce qui l'entourait venait de commencer à s'effondrer. Il écarquilla les yeux…la nouvelle était un choc…il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait carrément cessé de respirer.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda Albus.

« Ecoutez monsieur ça me fait mal de dire ça mais je suis d'accord avec le professeur Rogue ! C'est de la folie ! Vous ne pouvez pas envisager une telle chose ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! »

« Harry écoute. Si tu dois avoir une nouvelle famille, ça doit être quelqu'un en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Et si je fais disparaître Harry Potter et que parallèlement les Weasley ou Rémus se découvrent un fils, il ne faudra pas une semaine pour que la vérité soit découverte ! C'est la seule solution que j'ai. La seule qui te protègera. La seule pour que tu ais ce que tu as toujours rêvé Harry, une vie de collégien normal. Plus de célébrité ! Plus de regards…bien sur tu seras toujours Harry Potter, ton destin ne pourra pas changé, mais au moins tu seras plus tranquille. »

« Mais et mes amis ? Ron, Hermione…Sirius. »

« Tu ne pourras pas leur dire qui tu es réellement. Je suis navré. »

« Vous voulez dire que je vais perdre ma seule vraie famille ?! »

« Rien n'empêchera ton nouveau toi de devenir ami avec eux ! Harry, si on les prévient, tu seras avec eux à Poudlard comme d'habitude. Harry Potter disparaît et ta bande d'amis se trouve un nouvel ami qu'ils ne quittent plus ! C'est pas une semaine que les gens vont mettre pour comprendre mais deux jours ! Et puis…Hermione est très intelligente ! Il est fort probable qu'elle finisse par comprendre… »

« Et on fait quoi dans ses cas là ? »

« Rien, si elle arrive à comprendre, tu seras à Poudlard depuis sûrement un bon moment, les gens te prendront pour leur nouvel ami. Mais, tu ne dois pas les aider à comprendre. Plus longtemps ils ignoreront la vérité, mieux ce sera. Et je te demanderais de ne pas chercher à leur faire comprendre qui tu es. Je te conseillerais même…de plutôt te faire de nouveaux amis…mais je ne crois pas que ça te tentera… »

« De toute façon, en étant le fils de Rogue, je vois pas comment je pourrais avoir des amis et je vois encore moins comment Ron et Hermione accepteront que je leur adresse la parole ! Mieux, je ne vois pas comment un Griffondor digne de ce nom voudrait ! »

Rogue grogna, mais Harry l'ignora.

« Harry, ça se sont des choses importantes à tes yeux, j'en conviens, mais ce n'est pas la priorité ! La priorité c'est ta sécurité. Celle des autres élèves aussi. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout. Harry, si tu veux arriver à vaincre Voldemort, ou tout du moins à lui survivre, tu vas avoir besoin d'entraînement. De te performer en magie ! Plus qu'en suivant des cours à l'école ! Sevérus pourra t'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour se défendre et en plus il connaît très bien Voldemort ! Et mieux encore, il sera constamment dans l'école, vous pourrez donc travailler autant que nécessaire. »

« Super… » Marmonna Harry.

« C'est à toi de voir Harry, mais je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. »

« Et si je dis non, qu'est-ce que vous faites de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas du tout. Peut être que tu retourneras à Poudlard quand même. »

« En choisissant de risquer la vie de tous les élèves. »

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

« Et si je dis oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour moi, enfin, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Harry Potter ? »

« On ne va pas te faire mourir. Voldemort se verrait déjà couronné maître du monde et ça le pousserait à faire des choses encore plus horribles…et puis tous tes amis seront si triste. Je pense que le mieux serait de faire croire à un enlèvement. »

« Et mes amis se sentiront bien entendu tout de suite mieux. » Murmura Harry.

« Ecoute, si ça te va mieux comme ça, je pourrais leur dire…à eux seulement…tous ceux qui sont à l'Ordre…que je t'ai envoyé quelque part pour être formé à combattre Voldemort. Et qu'ils devront être patient avant de te revoir. Comme ça, ils ne seront pas trop inquiets, ni trop tristes. Moins que si tu étais en danger ou mort en tout cas. »

Harry acquiesça. Dumbledore se leva, suivit de Rogue (qui n'avait jamais semblé si malheureux de toute sa vie). Albus sortit de sa poche une enveloppe, l'ouvrit et fit signe à Harry de regarder à l'intérieur. Il s'exécuta et vit un bracelet, en argent, tout simple, sans aucun ornement.

« Ceci est un Portoloin. Il s'activera demain soir à 22h. Si tu acceptés ma proposition, tu le prends sinon, tu n'y touches pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Réfléchis bien. C'est important. » Dit-il tout en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Harry la prit tout en acquiesçant.


	3. Chapter 3 bienvenue au Manoir Rogue

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Rogue ainsi que Dumbledore partirent. Harry monta à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête pleine de pensées…il décida que la meilleure façon d'évaluer la situation était de prendre chaque élément un par un. Le premier : l'occasion de changer de vie. De pouvoir supprimer cette cicatrice et ne plus jamais à avoir à sortir en pensant à tous les regards sur lui, tous les gens qui le dévisage. Ensuite, Poudlard, il pourrait y retourner. Bien sûr dans tous les cas il y retournera mais au moins là, personne ne sera en cours en risquant sa vie à cause de lui…En lui disant ça Dumbledore avait fait pencher la balance de 50 vers le « oui » (j'accepte la proposition). Après Cédric…il ne voulait plus jamais que quelqu'un risque sa vie à cause de lui…ou meurt à cause de lui. Maintenant, les contres. L'élément majeur qui le fait grandement pencher vers le « non » est bien sûr « papa Rogue » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire ? Une chose : être séparé des ses amis, de Sirius. De les voir de loin sans pouvoir être à longueur de temps avec eux…Harry soupira et fini par s'endormir. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui rentraient à la maison (sans se donner la peine de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller). Il eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, pensant à la décision qu'il devrait prendre…le lendemain, il fut distrait toute la journée. Le soir arriva, il se passa de dîner et préféra monter directement dans sa chambre. Il était 21h30. Harry soupira et prit son album photo. Il sourit en voyant ses parents, son parrain, puis Ron et Hermione. Il ferma l'album, un pincement au cœur, il savait qu'il devait dire oui…dans cette réponse il y avait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré ! Une nouvelle vie, une famille mais le problème était que cette famille allait être Rogue…c'était ça le plus dure. Harry se rassura en ce disant que si Dumbledore pensait que ça serait bon pour les deux, c'était qu'une entente devait être possible mais il avait tellement de mal à l'imaginer…Quant à ses amis, il pourrait toujours les observer de loin, les voir…mais Sirius…lui ça allait être dure ! Plus de lettre, plus la possibilité de se voir…il soupira.

« Dis toi que ce n'est que provision, ils finiront tous par découvrir la vérité ! Et là, tu récupéreras tous ceux que tu aimes…s'il te pardonne d'être devenu le fils d'une vipère. »

21h55. Harry marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, plus anxieux que jamais. Il attrapa son album photo et alla directement à l'une des photos qu'il préférait : dessus on y voyait son père serrant sa mère dans ses bras. Elle-même tenant amoureusement Harry tout contre elle. James embrassa Harry pendant que Sirius et Rémus, bras dessus dessous riaient de bon cœur ! Harry enleva la photo de l'album. Il savait qu'il devait laisser toutes ses affaires ici, Dumbledore lui avait dit juste avant de partir. (« Harry tu ne dois rien emmener avec toi. Rien qui ne peut rappeler Harry Potter. Prends ta baguette, Sevérus la gardera, tu l'utiliseras quand vous serrez juste tous les deux à travailler la magie mais quand tu seras en cours tu en auras une autre. Rien, absolument rien ne doit risquer de dévoiler ton identité. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, toutes tes affaires seront mises en sécurité au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius et Rémus en prendront soin. ») Harry regarda de nouveau la photo, c'était plus fort que lui ! Il devait avoir quelque chose de ses parents. Il glissa la photo dans la poche arrière de son pantalon en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours bien la cacher.

22h. Harry inspira un bon coup, attrapa sa baguette et sans se permettre de se poser la moindre question, il prit le Portoloin. Harry atterri lourdement sur le sol froid. Il grimaça, le derrière endolori. Rogue, ainsi que Dumbledore étaient debout à côté de lui.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Aïe ! » Murmura t-il (ce qui fit rire Albus). Harry se releva et observa ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans un salon. Il y avait un canapé clair, une grande bibliothèque, et une cheminée où un feu brûlait. La pièce était ni chaleureuse, ni froide. Elle était banale.

« On est où ? »

« Chez moi. » Lança Rogue, d'une voix glaciale. Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non se contenta d'acquiescer poliment.

« Bien, je sui fière de toi Harry, je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision ! »

« Merci monsieur. Ça ne va pas être facile mais je suis sûr que ça ira ! Enfin, j'espère… »

« Assoyez vous sur le canapé Potter. »

Harry s'exécuta. Dumbledore s'assit à côté de lui, quand à Rogue, il resta debout.

« Bien, Harry. Alors, on va avoir beaucoup de chose à voir ce soir ! »

« Votre baguette Potter. »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« C'est moi qui la garderait. Je vous la passerais lors de nos entraînements. » Rogue tandis la main vers Harry. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, l'hésitation se lisant sur ses yeux.

« Et bien Potter, n'avez-vous pas compris. » Dit-il d'une voix calme mais ferme. Néanmoins, pour une fois, il n'était pas agressif. Dumbledore lui avait sûrement fait la leçon…Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa poche avant de la tendre vers Rogue. Il la prit et sortit une autre baguette.

« C'est pour vous, je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui. Vous l'utiliserez à Poudlard. »

« D'accord, merci professeur. » Murmura t-il, cherchant à être agréable.

« Bien. Voilà des premiers échanges encourageants ! » S'exclama Albus.

« Alors…comment est-ce qu'on va expliquer que le professeur Rogue ait un fils de 14 ans que personne n'a jamais vu ?! »

Rogue soupira et s'assit sur le bord de la table de salon tout en observant attentivement Harry.

« J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire le lien avec Lise. »

« Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. »

« Qui est Lise ? »

« Une femme que j'ai connu il y a longtemps, nous étions très…proche. Nous nous sommes perdu de vu il y a environs 15 ans et on ne s'est jamais revus. Sauf, il y a quelques jours. »

« Si on dit que c'est elle ma mère et qu'elle le découvre elle va peut être pas aimer… »

« Elle ne se plaindra pas. »

« Vous êtes sûr professeur ? »

« Oui, elle est morte. Elle était Aurore à l'époque où je la connaissais. Quand on s'est séparés, elle est partie pour l'Ecosse et à quitter son travail, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle continuait à utiliser la magie mais elle vivait comme une moldu, avec un emploi moldu. »

« Elle faisait quoi ? »

« Je ne sais plus exactement…un métier avec les enfants je crois. »

« Et…elle morte de quoi ? »

« C'était un accident, un accident de voiture. Elle est morte sur le coup, elle n'a pas souffert. »

« Alors, je suis avec vous parce que ma mère est morte. »

« Voilà. »

« Ça veut dire que vous nous avez abandonné tous les deux ? C'est vraiment pas gentil de votre part. »

Dumbledore, amusé, se mit à rire.

« Nous n'avons cas dire, que lorsque votre « mère » et moi-même nous sommes séparés et que cette dernière est partie pour l'Ecosse, elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de me dire qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai découvert votre existence seulement cette semaine. Après sa mort, dans son testament elle aura précisé que vous êtes mon fils et je suis venue en Ecosse vous cherchez. »

« C'est bien comme ça, bonne idée Sevérus. »

« D'accord, ça me va…bien que je trouve que c'est triste qu'encore une fois ma mère soit morte… » Ajouta Harry de manière très sérieuse pendant que Rogue le fusillait du regard.

« Et bien Sevérus, voilà qui est fait. Bon maintenant, il faudrait peut être que votre fils ait un nom ! « Potter » risque d'attirer l'attention… »

« Heu…et bien… » Rogue fixa un instant Harry, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Pas un truc ridicule ! » Dit précipitamment Harry qui aurait largement préféré pouvoir choisir son nom lui-même.

« Vous êtes sûr Potter ! Ça pourrait être marrant ! » Lança sarcastiquement Rogue.

« Oui certain. » Répondit Harry (plus ou moins froidement).

« Bien, alors ça serra…Matthiew. »

« Matthiew ? » Répéta Harry.

« C'est parfait, très jolie même ! » S'exclama Albus, gai comme un pinçon !

« Ça me plait bien ! » Fini par dire Harry.

« Tant mieux parce que c'est soit ça, soit « Morveux » ! Au choix. »

« Très drôle… » Murmura Harry.

« Avez-vous fini la potion Sevérus ? »

« Presque ! Dans quelques minutes ça sera bon ! Je vais rajouter quelques caractéristiques…je rajouterais un peu de sang de Lise. »

« Vous avez…du sang…de Lise ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit partie ! » S'exclama Harry (presque plié en deux de rire).

« Je vous conseil d'évitez ce genre de commentaire… » Marmonna entre ses dents, furieux, Rogue. « J'ai mes raisons. »

« Alors, cette potion va servir à changer mon apparence ? »

« Oui. » Admit Dumbledore.

« Et elle est faite avec…du sang ? »

« Oui, enfin on l'ajoute à la fin. Ici on ajoutera le sang de Lise ainsi que celui de Rogue (Harry respira un bon coup pour ne pas vomir à l'idée du sang de Rogue…). Comme ça tu auras l'apparence exacte de l'enfant qu'ils auraient pu avoir tous les deux. Mais il ne faut en aucun cas que tu oublis, que quelque soit le visage et le corps que tu auras, tout ce qui est à l'intérieur de toi ne changera pas ; tes pensées, ton caractère…c'est juste l'enveloppe qu'on modifie. Et ton destin reste le même aussi, tu le sais. »

« Oui, je m'en souviendrais bien. Mais, il n'y a pas de risque que Voldemort entre dans ma tête et voit le…subterfuge ? »

« Tu vois, je pense que Voldemort aura plutôt intérêt à fermer son esprit s'il veut que tous ses projets restent secrets. Car en pénétrant ton esprit…il t'ouvre le sien en même temps. Et, j'ai pris quelques dispositions à ce sujet de toute manière…ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Des dispositions ? »

« Oui. Mais…ne t'occupe pas de ça. Ai confiance en moi ! » Albus sourit, Harry compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

« Et cette potion, elle dure combien de temps ? »

Rogue partit et prit les escaliers menant au premier étage.

« Et bien une fois que tu l'as prise, ce n'est plus la peine de la reprendre, tu garderas la même apparence. C'est une potion très puissante. »

« Attendez je…je ne vais quand même pas rester toute ma vie comme… »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Pour inverser le sort, il suffit de prendre une potion antidote. Elle a l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus facile à préparer ! Si tu la prends, tu redeviendras Harry Potter à 100. »

« Et…est-ce que cette transformation fait mal ? »

« Non. C'est un peu…désagréable…ça fait comme si…tu avais des fourmis un peu partout. Mais ce n'est pas douloureux…c'est surtout une sensation étrange. »

Rogue redescendit les escaliers, une fiole dans la main droite qu'il secouait vivement.

« C'est prêt ! » S'exclama t-il.

« Bien. Parfait. Moi je vais vous laissez. Je repasserais demain matin pour les dernières formalités ! Vers 11h, cela vous convient-il Sevérus. »

« Ça sera parfait monsieur. »

« Bien ! » Albus les salua tous les deux et les laissa seul. Harry commença à réaliser qu'il allait passer plus d'un mois et demi seul avec l'un des hommes qui le haït le plus et qu'il hait le plus…


	4. Chapter 4 un nouveau visage

_Salut ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir :D surtout que je viens tout juste de publier le début de mon histoire il y a quelques heures ! Je vous mets la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Sinon, Sevérus, dans cette fiction sera un « gentil » (je mets des guillemets par ce que ça reste quand même Rogue…je changerais pas le caractère du personnage) mais disons que je retrace l'évolution du lien « père – fils » et que cette évolution est positive ! Enfin vous venez…mais c pas toujours rose entre eux loin de là ! Bisous. _

« Bien Potter ! Suivez moi ! »

Rogue lui fit rapidement une visite de la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, une cuisine, un salon, un placard et une salle de travail qui constituait le laboratoire de Rogue (« que je ne vous surprenne jamais las dedans Potter ! Sinon je vous arrache un bras et vous tape dessus avec. » Le message était clair…). A l'étage, deux chambres en face l'une de l'autre. Une pour Rogue, une pour Harry. Une salle de bain, des toilettes.

« Voilà votre chambre. »

Harry rentra. C'était une assez jolie chambre. Simple. Un lit, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque, une fenêtre…

« Demain nous irons faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse pour vous achetez le nécessaire pour les cours sans oublier des vêtements. Maintenant vous allez aller vous coucher, il est tard. »

Il lui tendit la petite fiole.

« Il faut que vous buviez. Tout le contenu. Ensuite allez dormir, demain matin, la transformation sera terminée. Il y a un pyjama sous l'oreiller. Il vient de Poudlard. C'est Dumbledore qui vous l'a emmené. »

« D'accord, merci. » Murmura t-il. Harry regarda un instant Rogue : allait-il partir bientôt ou contait-il rester là toute la nuit ?

« Et bien qu'attendez vous Potter ! Buvez la potion ! Je ne vais pas vous la donner non plus ! »

Harry attrapa la potion, l'ouvrit, hésita une seconde en se demandant si c'était ça le bon choix… (Sans oublier l'idée répugnante de boire du sang de Rogue…) Il ferma les yeux et avala d'une traite le liquide. Il fit une grimace.

« C'est dégoûtant… »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre d'eau.

« Vous devriez cesser de faire l'enfant. » Lui dit-il tout en lui tendant le verre d'eau. Harry se passa de commenter et avala d'une traite l'eau.

« Bien. Allez vous coucher maintenant. Demain nous aurons beaucoup à faire. »

Sur ce, il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira…facile à dire…allez vous coucher ! Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir ! Demain il changerait de vie et c'était bien trop excitant et effrayant pour qu'il ait sommeil. Harry s'assit sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller. Il se sentait nauséeux…il avait une sensation étrange dans tout le corps. Il se coucha et sentit ses jambes s'engourdirent légèrement. Très vite, il s'endormit. Cela était probablement du à la potion, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu par lui-même dormir.

Dès 8h le lendemain matin, il se réveilla. Il s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Il avait très bien dormit…d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se rappelant qu'il avait prit la potion hier et que normalement, il avait désormais un nouveau visage. Avec une boule au ventre il se redressa et attrapa ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez. Il voyait tout flou. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il n'en avait tout simplement plus besoin, qu'il voyait très bien sans (« chic ! J'ai toujours détesté les lunettes ! »). Extrêmement nerveux et curieux, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la commode contre le mur, où il y avait une grande glace. Harry s'en approcha et après avoir respirer un bon coup, il se plaça devant. Pendant une seconde il eu le souffle coupé…son reflet était totalement différent d'avant et il fut surpris de voir son air de ressemblance avec Rogue. Néanmoins, il était à la fois très similaire et totalement différent de lui. Premièrement, Harry constata qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'avant…de seulement quelques centimètres. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal au fond…ses cheveux, aussi noir que ceux de Rogue étaient épais et en bataille, un peu comme ses anciens cheveux. Sa forme de visage était exactement comme celle de Rogue mais sa peau était beaucoup plus jeune et exprimait une certaine innocence…un côté enfant mais pourtant adulte…ses yeux était assez grands mais surtout très expressifs ! Magnifique d'ailleurs…ils mélangeaient le gris et le bleu avec comme…un reflet vert quelque part. Harry n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme ça ! Il aimait beaucoup ! Il recula de deux pas et se regarda des pieds à la tête. Il était toujours aussi maigre, mais ça n'avait rien de choquant, bien au contraire. Il s'observa un instant. Il était assez content du résultat ! Il avait eu très peur d'avoir la tête de Rogue…en réalité, ça ne faisait aucun doute, c'était le fils de Rogue, si jamais il aurait voulu le cacher à Poudlard, ça aurait été impossible. Mais son visage avait quelque chose de différent pourtant…Harry reconnu qu'il se trouvait très beau ! (Surtout quand il pensait de qui il tenait.) Et il n'avait pas réellement tord. Il s'approcha de la glace pour regarder ses yeux, il avait presque le nez collé à cette dernière.

« Ce sont ceux de Lise. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Rogue, adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Ce dernier l'observait attentivement, et pour la toute première fois, il ne le regardait pas avec colère, haine ou dégoût. Bien au contraire, son regard ne portait aucune sévérité…il semblait presque ému…presque.

« Les yeux. Lise avait exactement les mêmes. Ils sont magnifiques…très originaux. »

« J'aime beaucoup ! » Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant, il se sentait vraiment heureux. Il fit un tour sur lui-même.

« Qu'en pensez vous monsieur ? »

Et pour la première fois devant Harry (et peut être bien pour la première fois de sa vie) Rogue sourit.

« Pas mal. »

« Pas mal ?! C'est tout ?! Moi j'aime beaucoup ! »

« Je vous l'accorde. Vous me ressemblez beaucoup c'est étrange…mais vous êtes aussi le portrait de Lise, c'en est déconcertant. »

« Dîtes moi professeur…est-ce que vous avez une photo de Lise ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir à quoi elle ressemblait. S'il vous plait. »

« Je devrais vous trouvez ça… » Murmura t-il.

« Merci. »

Après une seconde et demi de silence, Rogue reprit son air sévère et lança, assez froidement :

« Venez prendre votre petit déjeuner Potter. »

« J'arrive professeur. »


	5. Chapter 5 explication

_Roo lala en voilà des com super sympas ! Merci pour vos encouragement ça fait super plaisir :D je vous met la suite (bon ça ira pas toujours aussi vite mais chui de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !)J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Gros bisous à tous ! PS : pti délire avec les pommes, vous inquiétez pas ça me prends de temps en temps…_

Quelques instants après, Harry descendit à la cuisine où il trouva Rogue assis à table, lisant la Gazette.

« Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai faillis attendre. »

Harry se tue, ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

« Bien. Qu'avez-vous l'habitude de prendre au petit déjeuner. »

Rogue ouvrit le frigo et sa tête disparu derrière la porte.

« Heu…une pomme. »

Rogue se redressa et regarda Harry.

« Une…pomme ? » (Haussement de sourcils.)

« Oui. C'est bon les pommes. »

« Et monsieur fera t-il l'excès d'en prendre deux ce matin ou une sera suffisante ? »

« Une me suffira professeur. »

« Vous mangez vraiment juste une pomme au petit déjeuner ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai mangé hier… »

« Et même à Poudlard ? »

« Heu…non la je mange plus sinon je meurs de faim avant le midi. »

« Et que mangez vous à Poudlard ? »

« Ba heu…il n'y a rien en particulier…ce qu'il y a devant mon assiette…je ne mange jamais grand-chose le matin. »

« Mon dieu » murmura Rogue tout en plaçant son pouce et son index sur la base de son nez. « Bien, alors maintenant que c'est moi votre…père (raclement de gorge et légère grimace du « papa ») sachez que, à mes yeux, un enfant ne commence pas sa journée par…une pomme. Ou une banane, un raisin, une poire ou autre fruit. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit Potter, que le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée ? »

« Pas dans mes souvenirs professeur. »

« Et bien maintenant vous le savez. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, vos petits déjeuners, ici ou à Poudlard, vous apporteront plus de 10 calories. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

« Heu…oui. »

« Parfait. »

Harry fini par prendre un chocolat chaud et un croissant sous le regard attentif de Rogue, buvant un café. Après cela, il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Ses vêtements lui allaient toujours sauf que là, son pantalon, son pull et son tee-shirt étaient nettement moins grands pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Néanmoins ils restaient encore beaucoup trop larges.

« Potter ! Descendez tout de suite. Dumbledore est arrivé et il vous attend. »

Harry s'empressa de descendre les escaliers sous le regard et le sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore. Il se mit à rire.

« Ça alors Harry ! Tu es méconnaissable ! Et très beau en plus ! »

Harry sourit timidement et marmonna un « mercibeaucoupmonsieurc'estgentilàvous. »

« Il n'y a pas de doute il est de vous Sevérus ! »

Rogue émit un léger grognement pendant que Dumbledore, qui s'amusait comme un fou, fit le tour de Harry pour l'observer.

« On pourrait peut être s'occuper de ces derniers détails… » Fini par dire Rogue, agacé (et peut être mal a l'aise).

« Oui c'est vrai vous avez raison Sevérus. »

Les trois sorciers se rendirent jusqu'au canapé.

« Bien assoyiez vous tous les deux. » Ordonna Dumbledore. « Bien, je vais vous lancer à tous les deux quelques sorts. Comme c'est de la magie noire et assez puissante, je tiens à vous dire que seul moi pourrai défaire le sortilège. Ne vous en faites pas, la magie est bien faite, si je meurs, le sort se défera de lui-même ! Fantastique n'est-ce pas ? » Albus sourit.

« Rassurant… » Marmonna Rogue. Harry sourit, amusé (il devenait aussi fou que Albus).

« Bien alors à vous Sevérus, je vais vous lancez un sort pour être sûr que…accidentellement…vous n'appeliez pas Harry « Potter » ou «Harry » et aussi pour que vous ne le vouvoyez plus. »

« Bien, parfait. »

« Bon, je suppose que pour Harry, ça sera, éducation traditionnelle j'imagine. »

« Oui, bien sûr, oui. » Rogue acquiesça vivement.

« Bien alors Harry, je vais te lancer un sort pour que tu appelles Sevérus « père » et non « Rogue » ou « professeur ». »

« Heu…d'accord. » Dit Harry. Il avait un cube de glace qui venait de tomber au fond de son ventre. Il n'avait pas imaginé l'éventualité d'appeler Rogue « père » c'était pourtant évidant puisqu'il devenait son père. Ce qui lui plaisait c'est qu'il n'allait pas devoir être trop familier avec Rogue… « Père » c'est toujours mieux que « papa ». Et s'il avait bien compris, il ne serait pas dispensé du vouvoiement.

« Je dois continuer à le vouvoyer ? »

« Oui. »

« Ça…fait partit d'une…éducation traditionnelle ? »

« Oui. C'était ainsi dans les familles de sorciers au sang pur avant. Même aujourd'hui, ça ne change pas beaucoup. »

Harry pensa immédiatement à Malefoy qui, tout du moins devant Harry, appelait Lucius « père » et le vouvoyait.

« Bien d'accord, alors ça sera « père » et vouvoiement. »

Harry se força à sourire.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Dumbledore avait lancé ses sorts et était partit, laissant le père et le fils ensemble. Rogue et Harry restèrent silencieux, personne n'ayant envie d'appeler l'autre différemment d'avant.

« Bien. Matthiew…si tu es prêt, nous allons aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse. »

« D'accord. Je suis prêt. »

Par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée, ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse. Harry fut heureux de revoir les allées familières.

« On va commencer par les vêtements. Il te faut de nouvelles tenues pour le collège et un ou deux rechanges moldus. »

« D'accord. » Murmura Harry.

Ils marchèrent un moment pour rentrer dans un magasin de vêtements pour sorciers. Le meilleur magasin. L'homme qui gérait la boutique arriva vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour. C'est pour mon fils, il lui faudrait cinq robes de sorcier et trois tenue de moldus. »

« Aucun problème ! »

« Vous en avez pour combien de temps ? »

L'homme observa Harry et tourna autour de lui.

« Une heure. Maximum. »

« Très bien, je reviens le chercher alors. »

« Vous me laissez tout seul ? »

« Oui, je vais acheter des fournitures, toi tu restes ici. Tu ne bouges pas. »

« Bien d'accord. »

Rogue lança un signe de tête à l'homme puis partit.

« Bien jeune homme venez par ici. »

Harry suivit l'homme. Il le fit monter sur une petite estrade. Puis tout a coup, mètres, fils, tissus se mirent en mouvement et tournèrent tout autour de lui. Pendant ce temps là, l'homme commença à engager la conversation.

« Alors dites moi, je ne vous avais jamais vu par ici auparavant. »

« Je viens tout juste d'arriver à Londres » Murmura t-il. « C'est la première fois que je viens ici. »

« Et je suppose que vous allez aller à Poudlard ? »

« Oui. »

« En quelle année ? »

« 5éme monsieur. »

« Moi aussi je suis allée à Poudlard. C'était il y a très longtemps je l'avoue mais…je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Vous aimez l'école ? »

Harry sourit.

« Je n'y rentre que cette année. »

« Vous étiez dans quelle école auparavant ? »

« Heu… » Harry se sentit gêné, il n'avait pas abordé ce sujet avec Rogue.

« Je pose trop de question ! Dites moi si je vous embête…c'est pour passer le temps. » Expliqua t-il gaiement.

« Non, non, vous ne me dérangez pas…je…je n'ai jamais été à l'école avant, je…je prenais des cours particulier. »

« Oh ! Ça va vous changez alors ! »

« J'imagine oui ! » S'exclama Harry, se forçant à sourire tout en pensant à son « père » qui allait lui arracher les yeux…espérons que l'idée des cours particuliers ne lui déplaira pas…L'homme, sentant probablement que son client ne se sentait pas particulièrement alaise, cessa les questions et opta plutôt pour des « il fait beau cette semaine » « il y a beaucoup de clients en ce moment »…Très vite, Rogue revint avec un certain nombre de sacs dans les mains.

« Me revoilà. »

« Ah, monsieur, je viens à l'instant de terminer ! »

« Parfait. »

« Si vous voulez bien venir régler, je viens de tout mettre dans les sacs. »

Rogue alla à la caisse pendant qu'Harry resta un peu en retrait. Rogue resta, comme à son habitude, silencieux et froid. L'homme qui semblait enclin à discuter des heures avec n'importe qui et personne (sûrement un célibataire qui vit seul et s'ennuis à mourir dans sa vie).

« Vous avez un fils charmant ! »

Rogue releva les yeux vers l'homme, l'observa une seconde comme si son interlocuteur était un débile mental. L'homme en question ne se formalisa pas de ce regard et ajouta :

« Très gentil et très poli ! De nos jours les enfants sont de moins en moins polis ! On leur parle, on essaye d'être agréable mais il n'y a rien à faire ! Ils ne répondent pas ou sont d'une arrogance choquante ! »

Rogue se racla la gorge pendant qu'Harry venait probablement de se briser deux cotes en se forçant à ne pas rigoler. Rogue attrapa les sacs et lança un « au revoir » si froid que les volumineuses moustaches de l'homme se glacèrent presque. Harry lui sourit « au revoir monsieur ! »

« Oui, au revoir jeune homme, bonne chance pour la rentrée ! »

« Merci ! Au revoir ! »

Harry sortit du magasin et courut pour rattraper Rogue.

« Tu te sentais obligé de raconter toute ta vie à ce crétin ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas raconter toute ma vie ! J'ai juste été poli ! Il me parlait, je n'allais pas l'envoyer balader ! Vous vous y arrivez peut être naturellement mais moi non ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là ! »

Harry se tue, la colère lui montant au nez.

« Qu'avez-vous achetez ? » Finit-il par dire afin de changer de sujet.

« Je ne connais pas encore les fournitures dont tu auras besoin pour la rentrée, mais je t'ai acheté le nécessaire, crayons, parchemins…et quelques livres sur les Potions, Métamorphoses et Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Ce sont les trois matières principales et les plus compliqués, tu auras besoin de livres pour t'aider lors de tes devoirs. Et aussi pendant les vacances. Maintenant, on rentre à la maison. »

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Rogue, celui-ci semblait furieux après Harry…il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! S'il s'énervait comme ça pour si peu, ils s'entretueraient avant la fin de la semaine !

« Monte dans ta chambre. »

Harry lui lança le regard le plus noir possible puis partit. Sans oublier de claquer la porte de sa chambre ! Il y resta une heure, mais il commençait à devenir fou à force de rester enfermé ! Il n'avait rien à faire, rien du tout puisqu'il n'avait aucune affaire avec lui. Sur la petite étagère dans le coin de sa chambre, il y avait quelques livres. La plus part très compliqués et les ¾ sur les Potions. Rien de très encourageant ou attirant…Harry soupira, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, sortit de sa chambre pour affronter la colère du monstre sanguinaire. Il descendit les escaliers, Rogue était assis dans le canapé, près de la cheminée allumée, à lire un livre (« probablement un truc sur les potions » pensa t-il.)

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je m'ennuyais… » Marmonna Harry.

« Tu as des livres pas la chambre. Tu devrais travailler. »

« Ils ne me plaisent pas vraiment… »

« Retournes dans ta chambre. » Ordonna Rogue avant de reporter son attention sur son livre pendant qu'Harry déprimait à vue d'œil. Il se sentait malheureux comme ça et ce malheur était amplifié par le fait que Rogue le rejetait. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils deviennent amis…mais maintenant que c'était la seule personne qui le connaissait réellement et qu'il voyait dans la journée, il n'avait pas envie que ça se passe comme ça.

« Père. » Harry se sentit rougir, il avait voulut l'appeler « monsieur » mais le sort l'avait fait dire « père », et c'était la toute première fois qu'il disait ce mot…Rogue se redressa (assez brusquement) et leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Harry.

« (Raclement de gorge un peu gêné) oui Matthiew ? »

« Je…ne peux pas rester ici…avec vous ? Je peux travailler si vous voulez. Je n'ai pas envie de remonter là haut, je m'ennuis vraiment… »

Rogue soupira.

« Viens t'asseoir. »

Harry, heureux, sourit et alla le rejoindre.

« Bien, je crois qu'il va falloir, si nous voulons nous supporter, établir certaines règles. »

« Oui d'accord. »

« Même si notre relation n'est pas réellement celle d'un père et d'un fils, aujourd'hui nous le sommes, et pour une période de temps indéterminée. Je ferais les efforts nécessaires pour être agréable et…gentil avec toi comme le son les pères mais seulement à la condition que toi tu te conduises comme doit se conduire un fils face à son père. Et plus précisément, comment mon fils à moi devrait se conduire si je l'avais élevé. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Heu… »

« Je ne suis plus un professeur maintenant. Tu sais au moins comment se conduit un fils face à son père tout de même ! »

« Heu… »

« Comment ça « heu » ?! »

« Ba…je n'ai jamais eu de père… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ! Et ton tuteur, il t'élève depuis que tu as un an ! Je suppose que c'est à tes yeux…un père. »

« Ba…en faite…non… » Murmura Harry, mal alaise. Rogue le dévisagea un instant, cherchant à voir s'il mentait.

« On…ne s'est jamais bien entendu…c'est mon oncle c'est tout. On s'évite le plus possible et ça se limite à ça. C'est parce que il…ne m'aime…pas vraiment. Mais c'est réciproque ! »

Une légère expression de surprise s'installa sur le visage de Rogue.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. C'est parce que je suis sorcier. Lui et ma tante n'acceptent pas ça. »

Harry se sentit gêné, il devait vraiment susciter de la pitié parce que Rogue semblait presque navré…et comme il n'avait sûrement jamais été désolé pour quelqu'un dans toute sa vie…

« Mais, je veux bien apprendre. » Ajouta Harry, très sérieusement.

« Bien, d'accord, je vais essayer de t'apprendre. Si nous faisons des efforts tous les deux, nous arriverons peut être au moins à nous supporter mais ne crois pas que je vais être au petit soin avec toi ! On va juste se débrouiller pour que cette « période » de notre vie se passe sans finir en guerre civile. Ça sera mieux pour nous deux et puis si jamais on se dispute à Poudlard de la même manière que quand tu étais…comme avant…ça risque d'attirer l'attention. »

Harry sourit.

« Alors c'est d'accord ! Je ferais de mon mieux. (Il se tue une seconde). Dites moi, je suis entrain de me faire des films ou…ou l'on vient d'enterrer la hache de guerre vous et moi ?! » S'exclama t-il.

« Il semblerait que oui. Mais ne perds pas de vue qu'elle n'est pas plantée trop profondément dans le sol… »

Harry sourit comprenant très bien que Rogue lui expliquait que la partie n'était pas gagnée…loin de là !

« Alors dites moi, c'est quoi ces règles ? »

« Il y en a deux primordiales si tu veux que ça fonctionne ! Mais je te préviens, ce sont sûrement les deux règles les plus difficiles que tu auras à suivre… » Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, comme si l'idée qu'Harry respecte ces deux règles soit autant probable que si Voldemort devenait le père noël…

« Il faut, m'obéir et ne pas être insolent. Ce sont les deux choses qui, comme tu le sais sûrement maintenant, me mettent les plus en colère. Si tu arrives à suivre ces deux règles plus ou moins bien, ça devrait aller ! »

« Ah oui…c'est obligatoirement…ces deux règles là précisément ? »

« Oui. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de tergiverser. »

« Ok…bien…je vais faire de mon mieux mais…enfin vous il va falloir que vous travaillez votre patience… »

« On verra bien ce que ça donnera. Bien, sinon, je crois que ça sera suffisant pour le moment. »

Harry lui accorda un léger sourire. Il était assez content ! Cette conversation lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Au moins maintenant, il avait la sensation qu'entre lui et Rogue tout allait aller bien mieux…ça ne serait pas facile mais ça ne sera plus la guerre et la haine continuelle.

« Bien, écoute Matthiew, j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer. Je ne crois pas qu'elle va t'enchanter. »


	6. Chapter 6 vivre ensemble

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien Dumbledore insiste pour que l'on protège la maison. Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Il y a toujours un risque, si tu es en sécurité ici, c'est uniquement parce que tu as un nouveau visage et qu'on ne connaît pas ton identité. Si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité, tu serais ici autant vulnérable qu'au milieu d'une allée moldu. Et de plus, moi aussi je suis en danger. A cause du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Si l'on veut éviter de se faire assassiner tous les deux, nous avons intérêt à avoir plus que les quelques sorts de protections lancés sur cette maison. Il va falloir lancer des sorts beaucoup plus puissant. Et cela nécessite que la maison soit libérée. »

« Pour longtemps ? »

« Une semaine, très exactement. »

« Et, où allons nous vivre en attendant ? »

« Et bien, Dumbledore m'a confié tout un certains nombres de choses à faire, je vais devoir voyager pendant cette semaine et je dormirais sur place. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, c'est bien trop dangereux. Et ce n'est pas la peine de protester, Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu m'accompagnes. Pendant ce temps la, il faut que tu sois en sécurité. Et il y a un endroit parfait pour ça, le quartier général de l'Ordre. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Harry, yeux exorbités. « Vous plaisantez ? »

« Ai-je déjà plaisanté auparavant ? »

« Mais…mais…mais…mais il va y avoir tout le monde là bas ! Ron, Hermione, Sirius ! Je n'arriverais jamais à leur cacher la vérité ! C'est horrible ! »

« Mais si voyons ! Tu es bon menteur n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai constaté moi-même ! Tu t'en sortiras, on m'a dit que tu t'en sortais toujours. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'ils auront grande envie de faire ami-ami avec toi. Tu m'en vois navré bien sûr (petit sourire narquois). Ça ne sera pas pour longtemps, dis toi que le temps passera vite. Et puis, j'ai l'intention de te donner assez de travail pour t'occuper largement pendant 7 jours ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry, l'air affolé.

« Oui, bien sûr. N'oublis pas qu'on a un entraînement à faire ! Et ça sera entraînement intensif dès que la maison sera prête. »

« Cool… » Murmura Harry.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, dis toi que tu as une chance inespérée ! »

« A bon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi elle consiste… »

« Tu as une chance de montrer à tes anciens amis ce que tu vaux et que tu peux être digne de leur amitié. »

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. Rogue venait de faire un effort considérable et incroyable : il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral et de lui prouvé que ça pourrait être bien d'aller là bas. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, il se serait contenté de lui dire qu'il partirait tel jour à telle heure pour le quartier général et Harry n'aurait pas eu la permission de placer un mot.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Et…vous, ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller voir Sirius et les autres pour leur dire que vous êtes papa et leur raconté votre histoire avec Lise ? »

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginé…mais je dois faire avec. C'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, alors…je dois avouer que j'ai cessé de lutter constamment contre lui… »

« Il a toujours le dernier mot ! »

« Oui, c'est exact, et très agaçant. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Et sinon, comment ils ont réagit là bas quand ils ont appris la nouvelle ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore aller. Mais l'idée d'aller demander à cet imbécile de Black un service m'insupporte. Je te préviens, il n'est pas question que je raconte toute l'histoire à Black et aux autres. Je dirais juste que j'ai découvert ton existence il y a une semaine et que j'ai été obligé de te ramener. De toute façon, s'ils te posent des questions, si tu leur dis que ta mère est morte ça va leur clouer le bec et ils changeront de sujet. »

« A moi de me débrouiller quoi… »

« T'as tout compris. »

Harry ne préféra pas répondre bien qu'il trouvait ça injuste de le laisser se débrouiller…mais il ne voulait pas briser le « lien » qui venait de se créer entre eux deux.

« Sinon, puisque tu vas devoir partir ce soir… »

« Ce soir !!! »

« Oui ce soir, tu m'as bien compris. (Regard noir assassin de Rogue vers Harry) Et ne m'interrompe pas quand je te parle ! Donc je disais que, comme tu allais partir ce soir…si l'autre accepte… (Cette fois-ci, regard noir d'Harry vers Rogue – « c'est Sirius. »)… il va falloir qu'on mette au point un certain nombre de chose par rapport à Lise. »

« Oui, d'accord. »

« Donc, d'abord, son nom de famille c'est Steevens. On dira que tu portais son nom mais tu l'auras changé pour le mien quand tu es revenu d'Ecosse. Avec elle, la connaissant, tu aurais eu une éducation…assez laxiste. Enfin laxiste par rapport à mon opinion de l'éducation. Mais tu aurais tout de même été bien élevé je pense. Elle t'aurait appris à être poli, respectueux et amoureux de toutes formes de vie ! »

« Amoureux de toutes formes de vie ? »

« Oui, elle aimait tout le monde. Même les gens que tout le monde trouvait immonde… »

Harry compris tout à coup pourquoi elle était sortie avec lui…

« C'était parfois agaçant je dois dire. Sinon, elle aurait été du genre, très ouverte avec toi, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fait une bonne mère. Elle t'aurait laissé la tutoyer et tu l'aurais appelé « maman » et non « mère ». Et n'oublis pas que tu auras eu des cours particuliers, Poudlard sera ta toute première fois à l'école. » (Harry le lui avait dit sur le chemin du retour).

« D'accord, j'ai tout compris. Et si jamais ils posent d'autres questions à laquelle je ne m'attends pas ? »

« Tu fais comme avec la question sur ton ancienne école, tu improvises. Mais tâche de faire en sorte de ne pas faire de bêtise…et de ne pas raconter d'énormité. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » Murmura Harry, légèrement agacé que Rogue soit si froid avec lui tout à coup (sans oublié qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile). Rogue se leva et soupira :

« Bon et bien quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! »

« Bon courage… » Murmura poliment Harry. Rogue lui accorda un signe de tête, attrapa sa veste et dit :

« Tu n'ouvres à personne et tu restes dans la maison. »

Rogue plongea la main dans l'un des sacs qu'ils avaient ramenés du Chemin De Traverse et en sortit un livre noir. Il lui lança sur le canapé.

« Lis le premier chapitre. »

Et il partit. Harry prit le bouquin et lu le titre. Il s'attendait à un truc du genre « l'art subtile des Potions », « miles et une potion pour occuper vos week-end »…il fit un bond spectaculaire (de surprise et de joie) lorsqu'il lu « Les Animagi »sur la couverture.

« Ça alors ! C'est trop bien ça ! » Harry se posa immédiatement la question évidente : est-ce qu'il allait apprendre à devenir Animagus ?!

« Non sûrement pas…ça serait trop beau ! » Se dit Harry pour lui-même. Il décida de s'allonger (sur le ventre) juste devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu. Cette cheminée était pour Harry, l'élément le plus agréable de la maison, et de loin son préféré.

Rogue du s'absenter environs une heure. Harry passa toute cette heure à lire le premier chapitre de son livre. Il donnait un aperçu de la vie de quelqu'un qui serait Animagus et des avantages et inconvénients que cela impliquait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry sursauta. Rogue entra et Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Alors ! Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Ça va, mieux que ce que je pensais ! Black a accepté. Et ils sont tous très très impatients de te voir ! Tu les intrigues au plus au point ! Mais je te préviens, je ne crois sincèrement pas que les enfants soient très heureux. »

« Oui, je m'en doute. Mais j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit, et j'ai bien l'intention de leur prouver que je vaux la peine ! »

« Si tu pouvais faire preuve d'autant de persévérance dans les Potions… »

« J'ai commencé à lire le livre ! C'est passionnant ! Vraiment ! »

« Je me doutais que ça te plairait ! J'ai acheté ce livre dans l'Allée Des Embrumes, donc évite de l'exposer à tout Poudlard. Ce genre de livre n'est pas « légal ». Au quartier général tu pourras le montrer, mais ne laisse pas Weasley ou Granger le lire ! Je ne veux pas avoir des parents stupides sur le dos parce que leurs gosses ont fait une bêtise irréparable ! »

« Les Weasley ne sont pas stupide ! »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas réponde ! » Harry tressaillit sur le ton froid et fort qu'employa soudain Rogue. Ils restèrent alors quelques minutes silencieux, le temps que Rogue enlève son manteau, monte à la salle de bain et revienne cinq minutes plus tard pour s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Père. » Murmura Harry pendant que Rogue sursauta à ce mot.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je voulais savoir, pour quelle raison est-ce que vous m'avez demandé de lire ce livre sur les Animagi ? »

« Tu n'en as pas une vague idée ? »

« Je…vais…apprendre à devenir un Animagus ? »

Rogue afficha un très léger sourire, à peine perceptible. Harry se redressa brusquement, le sourire faisant au moins trois fois le tour de sa tête ! Il alla rejoindre Rogue (ou plutôt sauta à côté de lui sur le canapé).

« Vous allez m'apprendre ? »

« Peut être. »

« Allez dites moi, s'il vous plait ! Est-ce que je vais apprendre ?! »

Du bout des lèvres Rogue murmura un « oui » avec un sourire. Harry sauta à plusieurs reprises sur place ce qui fit (légèrement) rire Rogue (pour la toute première fois de sa vie sûrement). « Bon nous partirons à 20h, tâche d'être prêt. »

« D'accord. Dites moi, je peux vous posez une question ? »

« Essaye toujours. »

« Vous et…heu…mère… »

« Ça serait plutôt « maman » avec elle. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! »

Harry sourit timidement et reprit :

« Vous et…et maman, vous êtes sortis ensemble ? Vous avez été mariés ? Et à quel âge ? »

« Je te trouve bien curieux. Tu as juste à savoir que oui nous avons été marié, trois ans. Et maintenant, ça suffira pour les questions. » Trancha t-il.

Harry reprit son livre et le lit pendant la demi heure qu'il lui restait avant d'aller au quartier général.

« On va y aller dans cinq minutes, tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. »

« Ton sac est fait ? Tu as mis tes livres dedans ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout. »

« Bien. Pendant la semaine que tu passeras là bas, je veux que tu étudies correctement le livre sur les Animagi. Tu devras l'avoir fini. C'est la seule chose que tu auras à faire. Mais je te préviens, tu auras une interrogation dessus et si tu ne réponds pas correctement, tu devras le relire une nouvelle et fois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu saches tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet. »

« Bien, d'accord, je travaillerais. »

« Je l'espère ! Tu as intérêt. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'on y va ? »

« En Transplanant. »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. »

« Merci de m'éclairer de tes lumières Matthiew…mais je le savais déjà. Il te suffira de t'accrocher très fortement à mon bras, ça sera suffisant. »

19h55, Rogue et Harry Transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Ils marchèrent un moment, silencieusement, Harry était extrêmement nerveux, son ventre était tordu en deux. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux maisons, assez modernes. Rogue sortit un papier de sa poche et le lui tendit « lis dans ta tête et apprends le par cœur. » Harry prit le morceau de papier où était noté « 12 Square Grimmaurd ». Une fois appris par cœur, Rogue reprit le bout de parchemin et le brûla devant ses yeux. Soudain, les deux maisons s'écartèrent pour faire place à une autre maison ; une maison assez vieille mais qui paraissait grande, au moins deux étages, peut être même trois. Rogue ouvrit la porte. Harry respira un bon coup et entra à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande entrée, ça semblait être une maison ancienne car il y avait de vieux tableaux avec des sorciers aux mûrs. Des bruits s'élevèrent de la pièce en face, la porte était fermée.

« Ils sont là bas, dans la cuisine. Suis moi. »

Harry marcha derrière Rogue tout en se déplaçant légèrement vers la droite, de cette manière, il n'était plus en face de la porte et donc si celle-ci s'ouvrait, il ne serait pas visible. Rogue ouvrit la porte et entra. Les discutions s'arrêtèrent. Harry resta caché derrière le mûr.

« Bonsoir. » Dit froidement Rogue.

« Bonsoir. » répondirent en cœur les autres (tout aussi froidement).

« Matthiew ! Matthiew, viens. Ne fais pas ton timide, entre. »

Harry respira profondément puis entra dans la cuisine. Il sentit immédiatement les regards sur lui. Pendant 10 (longues) secondes se fut des regards de jugement. Tous étaient impatients de le voir, de savoir à quoi ressemblait le fils de Sevérus Rogue. Et tous étaient, bien entendu, méfiants.

« Bonjour ! » Murmura Harry, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les autres lui répondirent, la plupart par politesse et quelques uns avec sourires. Harry se sentait nerveux et surtout intimidé. Rogue soupira.

« Bon et bien je vous présente Matthiew. Matthiew, je te présente Rémus Lupin (il lui fit un joyeux sourire que Harry lui rendit), à côté c'est Sirius Black, puis Arthur et Molly Weasley. Leurs enfants, Fred, George, Ginny, Ronald et enfin une amie à eux, Hermione Granger. »

Harry salua poliment et amicalement chacun d'entres eux. Hermione et Ginny lui rendirent tout aussi amicalement. Ron et Sirius lui lancèrent un vague signe de main désintéressés de sa personne. Quand à Fred et George, ils lui lancèrent un sourire qui était plus ou moins moqueur mais également curieux. Harry trouvait que tout le monde l'observait étrangement…mais c'était peut être parce qu'il était sensé être le fils de Rogue !

« Bon ! Et bien (Rogue, qui tenait la valise d'Harry, alla sur le côté (près du frigo) et la déposa le long du mûr). Black, je te… (Bruyant raclement de gorge) je te remercie de me le garder dans ta maison. »

« Pas de quoi ! » Lança Sirius.

« Moi je dois y aller. »

« Déjà ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Dumbledore m'attends, je suis déjà en retard. »

« Et vous allez revenir quand ? »

« Dans sept jours. »

« Vous n'allez pas passer me voir ? »

« Je n'aurais pas le temps Matthiew. »

« Mais en Transplanant vous… » Harry s'arrêta au regard noir que lui lança Rogue. Harry se tue mais fit la moue en signe de protestation. Il aurait bien aimé que Rogue vienne le voir, imaginons qu'il aille mal, qu'il ait besoin de parler…comment allait-il faire ? Rogue soupira.

« Bon, écoute, si j'ai le temps, j'essayerais de passer vite fait te voir ici. »

Harry sourit largement.

« Mais je ne te promet rien du tout. Tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais. »

« D'accord ! »

« Bon et bien…à oui c'est vrai ! »

Rogue sortit la nouvelle baguette de Harry et la tendit vers lui. Harry sourit et tendit sa main, au moment ou il allait prendre la baguette, Rogue la retira.

« Tâche de ne pas faire de…bêtise, d'accord ? »

Harry sourit à nouveau.

« Je ne tuerais personne c'est promis ! »

Rogue lui donna sa baguette. Il lança un signe de tête en direction de Sirius et les autres, puis tapota l'épaule de Harry tout en lui disant « au revoir Matthiew ». (C'est mieux que rien…)

« Au revoir père ! »

Rogue partit et au dernier moment, à l'embrasure de la porte, se retourna :

« Et tâche de montrer que ta…mère…t'a bien élevé d'accord ?! »

Harry sourit de nouveau et acquiesça. Puis cette fois-ci Rogue s'en alla définitivement, laissant Harry seul. Il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant mal alaise et ne sachant pas où se mettre. Molly, accueillante et chaleureuse en toute circonstance, s'approcha de Harry et le poussa vers la table tout en lui disant « viens là Matthiew, on allait manger, tu dois avoir faim ! »

Harry sourit gentiment.

« Oui beaucoup madame ! »

« J'espère que Sevérus te nourris convenablement ! Regarde, tu n'es pas bien gros ! » Dit-elle tout l'observant de haut en bas. Harry se mit à rire.

« Pour le moment ça va ! En réalité, il me force même à manger, sous prétexte qu'un enfant doit manger équilibrer. »

Sirius éclata de rire. Harry s'assit à table pendant que Molly remplissait son assiette à grand coup de louche. Harry resta un instant à regarder son assiette, tous ses regards sur lui le gênaient et il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas tous « gentils ». Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Rémus qui lança avec un grand sourire :

« Alors, Matthiew ! Excuse nous, nous sommes tous entrain de t'observer des pieds à la tête mais je dois dire que nous sommes tellement surpris ! Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais, personne n'imaginait Sevérus avoir un fils. »

« Ne vous en faites pas monsieur je comprends très bien. » répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin significatif.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père ! Mais pourtant, il y a quelque chose de différent…un je ne sais quoi… » Murmura Arthur.

« Il est plus beau. Ça doit venir de sa mère ! » S'exclama Sirius. Lupin lui donna un coup de coude, ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer d'insulter Rogue.

« Alors dis moi Matthiew ! » S'exclama joyeusement Ginny (avec un grand sourire). « Est-ce que tu vas aller à Poudlard ? »

« Heu…oui, à la rentrée. »

« Ah ! » S'esclaffa Ron « bon courage ! Tu vas souffrir mon vieux ! »

« A cause de mon père ? »

« Ouais ! Personne ne l'aime à l'école ! »

« Ron ! »

« Ba quoi man c'est vrai ! A part les Serpentard… »

« Ne vous en faite pas madame Weasley, je suis déjà au courant. Et ne t'en fait pas…Ronald…ça me stresse un peu mais ce ne sont pas quelques élèves qui vont me faire peur ! Je saurais me défendre. (Il lui sourit) Et puis, beaucoup d'élèves auront trop peur de me prendre la tête en pensant que leur prof préféré leur tombera dessus s'il l'apprend ! »

« Là, il a pas tout à fait tort ! » Murmura Hermione, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Ron.

« Et puis tu sais, si les gens me détestent juste parce que je suis le fils du professeur de Potion, ils ne valent pas la peine. On ne peut pas me juger juste parce que je suis son fils, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis comme lui, ni que je suis responsable de ce qu'il a pu vous faire subir ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » (Ajouta t-il avec un sourire mi insolent mi innocent qu'il réservait généralement à Rogue). Ron se contenta de grogner. Tous restèrent un instant silencieux puis Sirius prit la parole à son tour.

« Alors, Rogue nous avait bien caché ton existence tu sais. Tu vas souvent chez lui ? »

« Non S…monsieur, c'est la première fois. »

« Et dans quelle école étais-tu avant ? »

« Je n'allais pas à l'école, j'avais des cours particuliers. »

« C'est vrai ! Ça alors, ça va te changer alors ! » Lui dit Lupin.

« Oui, j'imagine. »

« Et tu dis que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? » Redemanda Sirius.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et où vis tu en temps normal alors ? »

« En Ecosse, avec…ma maman. »

« Et elle s'appelle comment ? » Demanda curieusement Sirius.

« Lise, Lise Steevens. »

Rémus et Sirius écarquillèrent les yeux et sourirent tout en se lançant mutuellement un « j'en était sûr ! »

« De toute façon avec des yeux comme ça, il ne pouvait être que d'elle ! » Fini par ajouter Lupin. « Et, tu vas rester combien de temps chez Sevérus ? »

« Ba…toujours maintenant. »

« Même pendant les vacances ? »

Harry acquiesça, le visage impassible. Il sentit une boule lui prendre au ventre, il sentait que le moment d'annoncer la mort de sa « maman » approchait et ça lui faisait déjà mal de dire ça. Il se demanda pourquoi, après tout il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais, ce qu'Harry ne réalisait pas vraiment, c'est que, depuis Cédric, la mort était devenu un sujet très sensible pour lui. Extrêmement sensible.

« Ba quand est-ce que tu vas la voir ta mère ? » Demanda George. Harry joua un instant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette, sentant son estomac se tordre et sa gorge se rétrécir.

« Ba…en faite…elle est…morte. »

« Oh… » Murmura Rémus, « je sui vraiment désolé Matthiew, vraiment. »

Tous lui présentèrent leurs condoléances, ils semblaient tous navrés et pour la première, tous perdirent leur air soupçonneux face à lui.

« Je vous remercie. » Murmura très timidement Harry. « Elle a eu un accident…de voiture. »

« Ça s'est passé quand ? » Demanda gentiment Molly (qui semblait presque sur le point de pleurer).

« Il y a deux semaines madame (Rogue lui avait dit de dire ça). Ma…ma maman m'avait dit qu'il était mort. Et puis…dans son testament elle avait laissé une lettre, disant qui était mon père et où il vivait. Il l'on prévenu qu'elle était…morte, et…et quand il est venu en Ecosse, il…il m'a découvert. Et il m'a ramené avec lui. »

Il eu le droit à de nombreux sourires réconfortants.

« Et dis moi, comment ça se passe avec ton père ? » Demanda Ron qui était pour la première fois agréable avec lui.

« Ba au début, ce n'était pas facile…il est très sévère (Ron, Fred et George acquiescèrent vivement) et en plus j'ai un caractère pas facile non plus. Et puis…tout ça s'est nouveau pour tous les deux…ce matin on a eu une discutions sérieuse. On s'est plus ou moins promis de faire chacun des efforts, de manière à ce qu'on arrive au moins à se supporter. Ça me fait plaisir, c'est déjà bien si on arrive à vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer. Après, l'affection père fils on verra une autre fois ! On en est loin pour le moment. »

« Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous entendre. Même si ça doit prendre un peu de temps. » Murmura Arthur.

« Je l'espère vraiment ! » Harry se surpris à être sérieux dans ses propos. Il ajouta : « je n'ai plus que lui maintenant. » Ce qui d'ailleurs était la vérité. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il disait des choses plus où moins touchantes et que Mme Weasley inonda un mouchoir par ses larmes. Sirius décida de passer à un autre sujet, sentant que la situation devenait inconfortable pour tous.

« Je t'ai installé un lit dans la chambre de Ron. »

« Quoi ? Pas question ! » S'exclama ce dernier.

« Ronald ! » Cria furieusement Molly « Quelle impolitesse ! »

« Mais enfin man ! C'est la chambre de Harry ! C'était pour lui le lit ! Et s'il revient ! »

Arthur se racla la gorge et Rémus remua maladroitement sur sa chaise. Peut être qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le sujet « Harry Potter » soit présenté devant Matthiew.

« Oh je…je ne veux pas créer de problème ou…ou prendre la place de qui que ce soit. » Plaça docilement Harry entre deux moments de silence. Molly passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Mais non voyons tu ne déranges personne ! Et tu ne prends la place de personne ! »

« Bien sur que si ! » S'indigna Ron.

« Ron va dans ta chambre ! » S'exclama Arthur, qui semblait se fâcher (chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement).

« Quoi ? » Lui répondit-il. Harry observa son meilleur ami, il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père face ça, il semblait furieux et même vexé. Ron se leva et partit comme un fou sans se retourner. Hermione se releva en lança un sourire un peu gêné.

« Je vais aller lui dire deux mots. »

Une fois à la porte elle ajouta : « ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit Matthiew. »

Harry se força à sourire, se sentant extrêmement mal puis Hermione partie.

« Je…je suis désolé. » Murmura maladroitement Harry.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Matthiew, c'est moi qui l'est. Mon fils ne réagit pas toujours comme il le faut. » Marmonna Mr Weasley, mi fâché, mi confus pour avoir réprimandé son fils ainsi devant tout le monde. C'est Ginny qui décida de prendre les devant et de lui expliquer la situation avec un grand sourire agréable.

« En faite, Ron est le meilleur ami de Harry. Ils sont inséparables tous les deux ! Tu dois avoir entendu parlé de Harry Potter. »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Et bien il aurait du venir ici pour le reste des vacances mais en faite ça ne s'est pas fait. Je crois que Ron est très déçu. » Harry se sentit toucher mais le cacha au mieux. Il faut préciser qu'Harry Potter avait fait la une des journaux ce matin même. Apparemment, Dumbledore ne s'était pas gêné pour dire au Ministère qu'il avait décider de ne pas accepter Harry dans son école pour cette nouvelle année afin d'assurer la protection de ses élèves. Il avait également expliqué qu'il avait envoyé Harry en Allemagne afin de finir ses études de manière anonyme, dans une petite école où il serait tranquille. Il avait (brillamment) obtenu de Fudge la mise en place d'une loi provisoire qui interdisait aux journalistes de quelconque pays de rédiger le moindre article sur lui ou de rechercher le lieu où il séjournait et suivait ses études sous peine d'un séjour à Azkaban (très dissuasif). Harry, en lisant ceci, fut sincèrement stupéfait par Dumbledore ! Comment avait-il pu obtenir une telle chose de Fudge ? C'est incroyable. Surtout que Fudge n'aimait pas tout particulièrement Harry. Matthiew se racla la gorge.

« Ah oui…il est partit en Allemagne c'est bien ça ? J'ai lu un article ce matin. »

« Oui. Et tu sais Harry fait partit de la famille et on ne sait pas quand on le reverra et nous n'auront pas de nouvelles de lui. Ce n'est pas facile pour nous. Et surtout pour Ron. L'idée que tu ailles prendre le lit qui lui était réservé doit lui faire penser que tu…que tu viens prendre sa place…mais ça lui passera ! Ron a un sale caractère tout le monde le sait et même Harry le dit…de temps en temps. » Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Bien d'accord. »


	7. Chapter 7 message

Coucou tout le monde ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos com vraiment sympas :D ça me fais super plaisir ! Et surtout, je suis heureuse que ma fic plaise, c'est important pour moi. Je mets un peu de temps à publier les chapitres je sais, mais en ce moment je suis malade et donc je vais pas trop sur ordi…Bref, avant d'aller me recoucher au fond de mon lit, pour les impatients, je voulais vous dire que ma fiction à déjà été publié avant (ou plutôt est en cours de publication) sur mon skyblog ! Donc ceux qui veulent vraiment savoir la suite, ils peuvent aller sur mon blog (soyez gentil laissez moi des chti com pour me dire ce que vous en penC, ça serait sympas) Et pour ceux qui préfère le suspense et bé dès que j'irais mieux je m'occuperais de mettre rapidement les chapitres les uns à la suite des autres (ça sera rapide puisqu'ils sont déjà écrit – enfin les 30 prochains articles – environs). Voilà, sinon pour l'Animagus et l'avenir de notre petit Harry en tant que fils de Rogue je vous laisse mijoter un peu ! Lol ! Vous verrez bien, ça sera la surprise ! Lol ! Gros bisous !

A oui, c'est vrai, mon adresse http://asley01. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon me revoilà :D Pardon pour l'attende, mais en contre partie je vous mets un très long chapitre ! Régalez vous ! Lol :D Bisous ! _

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Harry, se sentant fatigué par tous ces évènements et sur le point de craquer nerveusement demanda s'il était possible qu'il aille se reposer un peu. Ginny et Hermione (qui était revenue entre temps) se proposèrent pour lui faire faire le tour de la maison et le conduire à sa chambre. Harry les remercia et les suivit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry s'allongea sur son nouveau lit après que Ron, allongé sur son propre lit, lui lança un regard noir et se retourna pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Harry fini par s'endormir, il était réellement fatigué. Il se réveilla seulement le lendemain matin, au alentour de 8h. Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit à la cuisine, mais la porte était fermée et Harry ne pu pas entrer, comme si un sort avait été jeté. Il se risqua à frapper quelques coups mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il remonta à sa chambre et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il remarqua que Ron n'était pas là. Il y avait, semble t-il, quelque chose de bizarre. Harry n'eu pas le temps de paniquer car il entendit des voix provenant de la porte à côté, la porte de la chambre de Fred et George. Harry colla son oreille contre celle-ci lorsqu'il entendit son prénom.

« Vous pensez qu'il va rester longtemps ? » Demanda Hermione.

« J'en sais rien mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il reste 107 ans avec nous ! » S'exclama Ron avec colère (Harry eu un pincement au cœur). Je le trouve trop bizarre, il a l'air gentil, presque docile mais je sais que tout ça ce n'est qu'une façade ! Il doit nous cacher quelque chose, il est trop étrange ! Et puis, c'est le fils de Rogue voyons ! Avec un père comme lui on peut facilement imaginer le type de mec que c'est ! »

« Ce son des préjugés Ron ! » Lança froidement Ginny. « Il est vraiment gentil, et il ne connaît presque pas Rogue, il ne peux pas être comme lui ! »

« C'est dans le sang ! » Grogna Ron.

« Il n'a pourtant pas l'air de lui ressembler ! » Dit Hermione. « Et puis s'il est étrange et « docile » comme tu dis c'est peut être parce qu'il n'était pas très alaise ! Tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de lui poser des questions et de le regarder comme un extraterrestre ! Et puis, il a tout de même perdu sa mère il y a deux semaines ! Tu serais comment toi à ça place !? »

Harry se sentit touché par la réaction des filles.

« Mais tu devrais peut être aller le consoler Hermione ! T'as l'air d'en avoir tellement envie ! » Lança Ron avec dégoût !

« Tu es vraiment stupide Ronald ! » Lui répondit-elle furieuse.

« Et vous les garçons ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Ba…je sais pas…il a l'air gentil mais… » Commença Fred.

« Mais c'est le fils de Rogue. » Termina George.

« George et moi pensons qu'il faudrait mieux se méfier ! Et puis c'est peut être pas une bonne idée d'être ami avec lui, vous imaginez à Poudlard ! Ami avec le fils de Rogue, le fils du directeur des Serpentard ! Pour des Griffondor ce n'est pas envisageable. »

Harry, qui n'avait qu'une envie qui était de fondre en larme, retourna en courant dans sa chambre. Ferma la porte, enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous sa couette, en se promettant de ne plus jamais en sortir ! Il était tellement déçu ! Ses amis, sa véritable famille ne l'aimait pas du tout et ils allaient tout faire pour rester à distance afin de préserver leur « réputation » à l'école. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance, en temps que fils de Rogue, d'être ne serait-ce que proche d'eux. Pourtant il avait réellement envie d'être toujours avec eux ! Il savait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas devenir leur « ami » mais être un « copain de classe » lui aurait suffit pour le moment. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement, commençant a douter sérieusement de la situation qu'il avait accepté. Il avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant.

Harry entendit la porte de la chambre à côté s'ouvrir. Il s'arrêta de pleurer, se sentant paniquer si on le voyait ainsi, et il remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son front pour cacher son visage et faire croire qu'il dormait.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix de Ron.

« Descendez, je prends mon pull et j'arrive. » Murmura t-il.

Trente secondes plus tard, il partit. Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent la porte s'ouvrit et Harry s'arrêta même de respirer pendant quelques secondes comme si cela allait lui permettre de disparaître.

« Matthiew ! Matthiew mon chéri ! » Murmura Molly. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tira les couvertures laissant apparaître le visage de Harry et ses yeux devenus rouges.

« Ba mon chéri qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'exclama t-elle, l'air soudainement inquiète. Harry se redressa et renifla.

« Ce n'est rien madame. Je peux me passer de petit déjeuner s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Tu es sûr ? J'ai fait tout plein de chose ! »

« J'ai mal au cœur je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Molly, voyant qu'Harry allait se remettre à pleurer n'insista pas. Elle déposa un baisé sur son front et partit tout en lui disant de se reposer et d'appeler en cas de problème. Harry se recoucha et resta au lit toute la matinée. Le midi, il ne descendit pas non plus. Sirius monta en début d'après midi à la chambre.

« Matthiew, Matthiew, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et feignit de dormir. Le soir arriva, et encore une fois, quelqu'un monta à la chambre. Harry ferma les yeux. Cette même personne tira les couvertures qui le recouvraient.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas Matthiew. » Murmura Rogue. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il était « content » de voir Rogue.

« Que faites vous ici ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir avant au moins trois ou quatre jours. »

« C'était effectivement mon attention, mais Sirius a été contacter Dumbledore qui m'a lui-même contacté. Il semblerait que Molly Weasley est lourdement insistée ! On m'a dit que tu allais très mal, que tu n'avais pas quitter ton lit et que lorsque l'on est venu te chercher pour prendre ton petit déjeuner tu n'as pas voulu venir. Ils sont persuadés que tu es effondré parce que hier, avec toute leurs questions, il ont probablement du remuer de mauvais souvenirs en toi. J'ai entendu parler de Lise. »

Rogue, le regard froid, s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Je me contenterais bien de te prendre par la peau des fesses et de te secouer un peu mais j'ai donné ma parole alors je vais essayé de faire un léger effort pour t'aider. Alors, ta maman te manque ? » Demanda t-il froidement. Harry ne répondit pas, si Rogue voulait se moquer de lui autant qu'il reparte tout de suite. Sevérus soupira.

« Bien, vas y, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ce matin quand je me suis levé, j'ai entendu parler Ron et les autres dans la chambre à côté. Et ils n'ont pas dit des choses très gentilles sur moi. » Murmura t-il.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les filles ont été sympas mais les garçons, tout particulièrement Ron, on dit que je n'étais pas digne de confiance, qu'il fallait faire attention puisque j'étais un Rogue. Et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas être ami avec moi parce que à Poudlard, des Griffondor amis avec le fils de Rogue et du directeur de la maison Serpentard ce n'est pas possible et ça ne leur attirera que des ennuis. »

Harry se tus, il se sentit soudainement stupide de raconter tout ça à son imbécile de professeur de Potion qui le détestait et qui allait probablement prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui.

« Je vois. » Murmura t-il. « Et…c'est quelque chose d'important je suppose ? »

« Pour moi ça l'est. »

Rogue leva légèrement les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous aviez de vraies amis auxquels vous teniez réellement, vous ne trouveriez pas que cela nécessite des haussements de sourcils ! »

Rogue fronça les sourcils et lança entre les dents, méchamment.

« Je te conseil de ne pas recommencer ce genre d'insolence sinon je vais te donner de bonnes raisons de pleurer moi. »

Harry se rallongea et remis la couverture sur sa tête. Rogue se leva et fit les cents pas.

« Raaaa tu m'énerves ! »

« Et ben vous aussi ! » Cria t-il sous sa couette.

Rogue tira violement la couverture.

« Et bien débrouille toi avec tes problèmes idiots ! Mon pauvre enfant, si tu es submergé pour si peux je vois pas comment on va s'en sortir ! »

Harry se redressa, sentant les larmes lui chauffer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui.

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien du tout ! » Cria t-il. Rogue tendit un doigt furieux vers lui, il semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Soudain il se ravisa. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui dit froidement, avec colère (légèrement contenue) :

« Je pense Matthiew qu'il n'y a aucune raison de se faire du soucis pour de telles choses ! Je veux bien croire que tous ces gens sont importants pour toi mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas notre priorité en ce moment ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de bons arguments pour te consoler mais dans la situation actuelle, avec le danger qui plane au dessus de nous, c'est de loin le dernier de nos soucis ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je comprends bien que tout cela soit difficile pour toi mais il va falloir faire des efforts et prendre sur toi ! Et puis, si tu tiens tant à eux tu n'as cas tout faire pour leur prouver que tu es quelqu'un qui mérite leur attention ! Dans la vie, on a rien sans rien ! Et je ne veux plus que tu te mettes dans ce genre d'état pour si peu ! Et n'oublis pas que je t'arracherais les yeux avec une petite cuillère si jamais tu leur fais découvrir ce qu'ils ne doivent pas découvrir ! On se comprend ? »

« Oui. » Murmura Harry.

« Bien. » Finit-il par dire sèchement.

« Merci pour le…réconfort. »

« A ton service ! » Ajouta Rogue, plus ou moins agréablement. « Maintenant debout ! »

« Oh non j'ai pas envie, je suis bien là ! »

« Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre ! Aller debout ! »

Harry ronchonna mais se leva, et enfila ses chaussures. Rogue plaça une main sur son épaule et le poussa à avancer. Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Sevérus ouvrit la porte et poussa Harry à entrer. Tout le monde était assis là. Rémus, Sirius, Arthur et Molly buvaient du café pendant que Ron, Hermione et les autres faisaient leurs devoirs. La plus part d'entre eux lui accordèrent un sourire réconfortant. Harry y répondit timidement. Rogue grinça légèrement des dents.

« Mme Weasley, auriez vous, je vous pris, quelque chose à manger pour le jeune homme ici présent. » Rogue poussa Harry à s'asseoir.

« Je…je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Oui mais moi je t'ai déjà dit que les enfants devaient manger trois fois par jour et de manière équilibré. Et ne discutes pas ! » Finit-il par ordonner. Molly lui prépara un goûté et Rogue ne quitta pas la cuisine tant qu'il n'eu pas tout fini (ce qui agaça plus ou moins fortement ce dernier). Une fois qu'il eu terminé, Rogue partit car Dumbledore l'attendait. Harry qui se sentant plus que gêné par la situation, s'excusa et sortit de table afin d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain après avoir petit déjeuner et prit une douche, Harry retourna à sa chambre où Ron était. Harry alla directement se poser sur son lit et prit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici le livre que Rogue lui avait donné. La porte s'ouvrit Fred entra et regarda son frère.

« On va faire nos devoirs à la cuisine tous ensemble. »

« J'arrive ! »

Harry reporta son attention sur son livre, une certaine boule au niveau de la gorge se fit ressentir. Ils ne voulaient même pas qu'ils soient tous dans la même pièce que lui ? Ron attrapa ses livres et lança un léger sourire à Harry. Une sorte de sourire narquois. Harry pensa immédiatement à Draco Malefoy.

Il resta un long moment seul à lire puis, ayant soif, il descendit à la cuisine où adultes buvaient des cafés et enfants travaillaient dans la bonne humeur à côté. Harry se sentit envieux l'espace d'une seconde, se rappelant qu'avant, il était le bienvenu à cette table. A son entrée, toutes discutions cessèrent. Molly se leva immédiatement et lui sourit. Elle était probablement la personne la plus accueillante de cette maison.

« Tu veux quelque chose Matthiew ? »

« Oh…je ne fais que passer, je venais juste boire un verre d'eau. »

Mme Weasley se précipita presque sur le verre.

« Oh non, laissez madame Weasley ! » Harry lui sourit. « Il ne faut pas tout faire comme ça pour moi, je me sens gêné…il ne faut pas être si gentille. »

« Mais ça me fait plaisir mon chéri. Je veux que tu te sentes bien. »

« C'est vraiment très gentil merci. » Dit-il en prenant lui-même un verre. « Mais ne vous en faites pas trop pour moi. Et puis vous savez…si mon père apprend que vous vous occupez si bien de moi, il va m'accuser d'en profiter ou de ne pas être assez autonome ou encore de vous manquez de respect en passant mon temps à vous demander tout sans me débrouiller. »

« Ça alors, tu le connais bien ! » S'exclama Fred. Ron et George se mirent à rire. Ginny se leva et alla auprès de Harry qui buvait tranquillement son verre d'eau debout près de Sirius.

« J'allais venir te chercher d'ailleurs ! » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

« Moi ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ba…je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir travailler avec nous ! »

Harry lança un vague regard à la table ; apparemment elle devait être la seule ou presque à en avoir envie.

« Oh…heu…je…merci mais je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Tu ne nous déranges pas voyons ! »

Harry la regarda un instant. Il semblait pourtant évident qu'il dérangerait au moins Ron, Fred et George.

« De toute façon je ne fais pas la même chose que vous… »

« Tu as des devoirs particulier à faire ? »

« Heu…mon père m'a donné…un livre à étudier. »

« « Les Potions au quotidien » » s'exclama Fred ce qui fit éclater de rire Ron et George.

« Ou encore « l'Art subtile et pénétrant des Potions » » ajouta Ron afin d'amplifier l'hilarité du moment. Harry sentit son verre trembler entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux un instant, s'il commençait à se laisser aller à faire exploser des objets, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Néanmoins, il ne vit pas que Rémus et Sirius avaient remarqués les tremblements du verre. Harry le posa dans l'évier.

« Nan je te remercie, vraiment, mais je suis mieux tout seul. Vous êtes tous…gentil…mais je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre groupe d'ami. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Harry partit sans se retourner. Il entendit seulement Ginny dire (avec colère) « vous êtes tous stupide ! »

A sa grande surprise, Ginny vint le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Il faut les excuser…ils sont idiots. »

« Oui j'ai remarqués. » Avoua Harry. Ginny se mit à rire.

« Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, tu verras, ils finiront par t'apprécier à ta juste valeur ! »

« Je ne crois pas non. Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie d'être là, avec moi, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de rester, je comprendrais très bien si tu préférais… »

« Mais je suis très bien ici ! »

Harry sourit.

« Qu'es-ce que tu es entrain de faire ? » Demanda t'elle tout en tournant son regard vers le livre qu'Harry tenait entre ses mains.

« Heu…mes devoirs. » Répondit-il tout en tenant fermement son livre, hésitant à le ranger.

« Et…c'est top secret ? » Ginny sourit.

« Oh…non…bien sûr que non…c'est que…bon, tu peux garder un secret ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

Harry hésita une seconde puis lui tendit le livre. Ginny le prit et retint une exclamation de surprise !

« Ça alors ! Un livre sur les Animagi ! C'est extraordinaire ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?! C'est génial ! »

« C'est mon père qui me l'a donné avant de venir ici ! Et il m'a demandé de l'étudier. »

« Ça…ça veut dire que tu vas apprendre à devenir un Animagus ! »

« Et bien…oui il y a des chances ! »

« Ouah ! C'est vraiment génial ! Tu en as de la chance ! Et dans ce livre tout est expliqué ? Comment devenir un Animagus et tout le reste ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Mais je ne suis pas encore arrivée là ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais, où Rogue a-t-il pu trouvé un livre comme ça ? »

« Dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Pas étonnant ! Je me disais aussi ! Ça se saurait si ce genre de livre se vendait sur le marché ! »

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour garder ça secret ? »

« Ton père t'a interdit de nous le dire ? »

« Non pas vraiment ! A Poudlard oui mais pas ici. Mais il m'a dit de faire très attention car il n'avait pas envie que tes parents lui tombent dessus parce que l'un d'entre vous aurait utilisé secrètement le livre et se serait transformé en Animagus ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis. »

« C'est clair qu'avec Fred et George tu auras intérêt à faire attention ! Ils rêvent de devenir des Animagi ! »

« Oui et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils y arrivent par ma faute ! C'est moi qui prendrais après ! »

« Je comprends ! Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à tout le monde ! En faisant en sorte que mes parents sachent ! Comma ça tu n'aurais rien à craindre. Peut être que comme ça…tes relations avec Ron et les autres seraient meilleures ! Ils seraient tous stupéfaits ! »

« Oh et je deviendrais leur ami parce que je connais le secret des Animagi et que je suis la seule personne qui pourrait le leur révéler ! Génial ! »

« Ba… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le dire et je compte sur toi pour respecter mon choix. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne dirais rien ! En tout cas, on a pris l'habitude d'aller travailler tous ensemble l'après midi sur nos devoirs à partir de 14h, à la cuisine. Donc si jamais tu changes d'avis…toi et ton livre vous pourrez toujours venir se joindre à nous ! Rien ne t'oblige à t'occuper des autres et de ce qu'ils pensent ! Et puis s'ils commencent à être sympas avec toi juste pour connaître le secret des Animagi, rien ne t'empêche de les envoyer promener une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Harry et Ginny discutèrent un bon moment et rirent beaucoup ! Harry était entrain de découvrir une « nouvelle Ginny », il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

« T'as vu l'heure ! Il est quatre heures ! C'est l'heure de manger un bon goûté ! »

« Je n'ai pas très faim… »

« Oh ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Allez ! »

Elle lui attrapa la main et le força à se lever et la suivre à la cuisine.

« Ah vous voilà mes chéris ! Je viens tout juste de servir le goûter ! Venez vous asseoir. »

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, Harry passa tout son temps à lire. Il était passionné par les Animagi. Il ne connaissait pas encore le secret tant convoité qui consiste à se transformer en animal mais il avait appris déjà beaucoup sur les Animagi. Tout d'abord, être un Animagus, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut prendre notamment, beaucoup de précautions. Par exemple, il est important de ne pas rester trop longtemps sous forme animale, de reprendre sa forme humaine régulièrement. Le livre explique, que chaque homme a en lui un côté animal. Une fois devenu un Animagus, ce côté se réveille en nous et prend dans l'esprit une place précise et importante. Une fois le processus accomplis, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. C'est pourquoi la décision de devenir un Animagus doit être mûrement réfléchis. La partie animale, une fois réveillée, ne peu être ré endormis, et d'ailleurs, elle se manifeste souvent. Comme…une sorte de drogue…par moment, le sorcier à besoin de se transformer car l'animal fait partie de lui. Mais chaque sorcier doit toujours prendre garde à ce qu'un jour ce côté animal ne finisse pas par prendre le pas sur le côté humain. Etre Animagus est quelque chose de fantastique, beaucoup aime par dessus tout leur vie sous forme animale et on tendance à passer le plus de temps possible sous cette forme. Mais malheureusement, cette attitude peut engendrer des conséquences irréversibles. Dans le livre, l'auteur prend un exemple pour illustrer son propos. Celui d'un célèbre sorcier. Le magicien Bordger. C'était un grand sorcier ayant pour Animagus l'ours. Bordger aimait énormément être ours ! A force de se métamorphoser de plus en plus souvent, l'ours se développa en lui au détriment de l'homme, qui fini par totalement disparaître. Il devint définitivement ours et tua son propre fils dans les bois, avant d'être traqué et abattu par des chasseurs. L'auteur parle également des nombreux dauphins que l'on peut voir dans les eaux de la mer ; plus que l'on peut l'imaginer ne sont pas des animaux mais des êtres humains qui ont oublié tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain en eux pour vivre dans les eaux bleues. Harry se sentait sincèrement passionné par tout cela. Il était maintenant arrivé à la moitié du livre et il commençait à entamer la partie la plus importante et la plus intéressante : comment devenir un Animagus. Apparemment, la première étape serait de trouver l'animal qui lui correspond le plus. D'après l'auteur, le lien principal est que le côté humain d'un sorcier et son Animagus réside dans la personnalité. C'est un élément essentiel, car la personnalité du sorcier est souvent semblable à celle de l'animal qui lui correspond. Ce qui fait la personnalité d'un être humain ce sont en partie ses qualités et ses défauts. L'auteur conseil à celui ou celle qui désir devenir Animagus de commencer par là. C'est ce qu'il appel la « première étape » : répertorier ses qualités et défauts. La « deuxième étape » consiste à trouver trois ou quatre animaux qui pourraient y correspondre. Harry s'était arrêté là dans sa lecture. Après avoir réfléchi un bon moment, il avait décidé de faire cette liste demain, comme ça, il prouverait à Rogue qu'il mettait de la bonne volonté dans son travail.

Le lendemain, dès 14h, tout le monde descendit à la cuisine pour travailler comme d'habitude. Et comme les deux jours précédents, Harry resta à sa chambre. Il mit un long moment à établir la liste de ses qualités et défauts. Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, il finit par arriver à un résultat concluant qu'il nota sur un petit bout de papier.

Défauts : imprudent, lunatique, désobéissant, trop secret, impulsif, insolent

Qualités : loyal, tenace, courageux, téméraire, agile, rapide, malin

Il glissa le bout de papier à l'intérieur de la couverture du livre de manière à ce qu'il soit caché.

Dans la soirée, pendant le repas, Rogue passa à Square Grimmaurd.

« Tiens ! Sevérus ! » S'exclama Lupin. « On arrive au dessert ! Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux. »

« Non…ça ira…merci. » Coupa t-il sèchement. Harry le regarda un instant, il ne semblait pas fâché, il était normal, froid comme à son habitude. Harry se leva et alla auprès de lui.

« Vous allez bien père ? »

« Oui ça va. Je suis venu voir rapidement si tu allais bien. »

« C'est gentil merci ! Je vais bien. »

« Et par rapport à ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour ? »

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

« C'est un peu mieux. »

« Bien parfait. Je dois repartir, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. »

« Mais…vous venez à l'instant d'arriver. »

« Je sais mais j'ai…du travail. »

« Je voulais vous montrez quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« C'est à propos du livre que vous m'avez demandé d'étudier. »

« C'est pressé ? Parce que moi je le suis. »

Harry se sentit immédiatement vexé. Il se força à paraître intouchable face à ses paroles.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, je vous le montrerais un autre jour. Quand vous aurez du temps libre. »

« Bien parfait. Alors à plus tard Matthiew. »

« Au revoir…père. »

Rogue lui accorda un signe de tête puis salua vaguement les autres et enfin parti sans se retourner. Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Ce désintérêt et cette attitude glaciale l'agaçaient ! Pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort et qu'il montrait de l'intérêt pour un devoir donner par Rogue ! Harry retourna s'asseoir auprès de Rémus. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire bien veillant.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, sois patient avec lui. Il ne se désintéresse pas de toi je te l'assure. »

« Ce n'est pas important, je m'en fiche ! » S'exclama Harry avant de sortir de table et de monter à sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, le cœur battant.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Harry enfila son pyjamas, pensif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait mal le fait que Rogue reste froid et distant avec lui. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de faire ami-ami avec Rogue ! Il ne le supportait pas ! Alors pourquoi régissait-il comme ça ?

Harry alla directement se coucher. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par les questions.

Le lendemain, Harry alla brièvement mais poliment s'excuser auprès de Rémus pour l'avoir plus ou moins envoyé promener ainsi que Mr&Mme Weasley et Sirius pour avoir quitté la table de manière impolie.

« Ce n'est rien Matthiew, il n'y a aucun mal, je te l'assure. »

« Merci monsieur. » Harry sourit à Rémus et ressortit immédiatement de la cuisine. Il monta à sa chambre où Ron était, entrain de lire un magasine sur le Quidditch. En début d'après midi, il descendit à la cuisine comme à son habitude afin de faire ses devoirs. Il était parti tout en attrapant son classeur et son livre de Potion. Il trouva opportun d'ajouter avant de partir :

« Aujourd'hui Potion ! Encore un exercice de torture, ça fait plaisir à ton père de gâcher nos vacances. »

Une fois la porte refermée. Harry se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

« C'est pas gagné ! » Murmura t-il.

Il prit son livre et entreprit de reprendre sa lecture où il en était resté. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et referma ce dernier. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se leva et décida qu'il n'avait pas à subir tout cela et qu'il pouvait très bien, lui aussi aller travailler à la cuisine. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds non plus ! D'un pas sûr et son livre sous le bras il descendit à la cuisine.

« Matthiew ! » S'exclama Ginny. « Tu es venu te joindre à nous ? »

« Heu… » Murmura t-il. « Oui. S'il y a une petite place pou moi bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! » Hermione poussa ses affaires afin de lui laisser une place. De cette manière, Harry était en bout de table, à côté de Ginny, face à Hermione. Il regarda un instant ceux qui l'entouraient, puis, légèrement mal alaise, il posa son livre sur la table tout en laissant sa main gauche sur la couverture afin d'en cacher le titre. Il rapprocha son siège de la table, ouvrit son bouquin au marque-page puis déposa un bras de chaque côté du livre comme pour cacher ce dernier. Il se plongea dans sa lecture ben qu'il n'était pas des plus concentrés. Ron était assis côté d'Hermione et cette dernière essayait désespérément de lui expliquer la première question du sujet auquel Ron en comprenait, semble t-il, strictement rien !

« Tu es irrécupérable Ronald ! »

« Merci, c'est sympas ! »

« Je ne comprends pas quel est ton problème ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! »

« Ce sont tes explications qui sont trop compliquées ! » Marmonna t-il, grincheux.

Hermione soupira ; son regard tomba sur Matthiew.

« Tu pourrais peut être lui expliquer toi…si ça se trouve. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui ! Tu dois avoir ça dans le sang ! Les potions je veux dire. »

« Heu…ça…ça doit sauter une génération ce genre de chose je…je suis complètement nul en potions. »

« C'est vrai ?! » S'exclama Ron, presque admiratif. « Je n'aurais pas cru ! »

Harry sourit.

« Je serais sûrement dernier de la classe ! Et j'aurais sûrement droit à des cours particulier. » Harry perdit son sourire et se figea d'horreur. « Oh mon dieu ! Il va m'obliger à faire des cours supplémentaires de potions tous les soirs ! » Il fit une grimace. Pour la première fois, il fit rire tout le monde de bon cœur, ce qui lui fit plaisir.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer de t'expliquer différemment Ron, mais fait un effort pour comprendre ! »

Harry reporta son attention sur son livre. Vingt minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles tout était très calme : Hermione s'arrachait les cheveux à expliquer à les Potions à Ron ; Ginny travaillait sur ses devoirs de Botanique ; quand à Fred et George, ils cherchaient de nouvelles idées pour créer une gamme de produits « farces et attrapes » unique ! Rémus et Sirius se livraient à un combat sans merci lors d'une partie d'échec ! Mr Weasley était au travail et Mme Weasley au Terrier car elle ne voulait pas laisser sa maison tomber en lambeaux.

« Et voilà ! J'ai encore gagné ! » S'exclama Rémus le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Sirius fit la moue tout en déclarant que les échecs étaient un jeu idiot !

« Tu as toujours été mauvais perdant Sirius ! »

« Oui ba pour la peine, prépare nous donc du café que je puisse noyer ma défaite ! »

Rémus ria de bon cœur et se leva afin de servir deux tasses de thé. Pendant qu'il chauffait, Lupin alla au près de Matthiew.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Heu…un livre que mon père m'a donné. »

Rémus observa un instant le livre puis le referma afin de lire le titre. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis sourit.

« C'est vraiment Sevérus qui t'a donné ça à lire ? »

« Oui monsieur. Il veut que je l'étudie. »

Lupin sourit à nouveau puis servit le thé.

« Tu sais que Sirius est un Animagus ! »

Tout à coup, toutes les têtes se relevèrent et allèrent dans la direction de Matthiew. Harry fit semblant d'être surpris :

« A bon ?! Non, je ne savais pas ! »

« Attends une minutes…c'est…c'est…c'est…ce n'est pas un livre surs les Potions que tu as là ?! » Demanda George abasourdit.

« Non pas du tout. C'est ce que vous avez tous dit mais personne ne m'a demandé ce que j'étudiais. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est un livre sur les Animagi ?!! » S'exclama Fred, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry acquiesça. Tous étaient subitement émerveillés et comme surexcités.

« Ça alors ! Mais où as-tu trouvé un livre pareil ?! » Demanda Hermione subjuguée par le dit livre.

« Ce n'est pas très…légal. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire à Poudlard ! Enfin ce serait même plutôt un conseil ! Si mon père apprend que vous avez raconter ça à tout le monde à l'école il vous tuera et il me tuera aussi j'imagine. »

« Est-ce que…on peut le voir ? » Demanda envieusement Fred.

Harry hésita un instant puis le lui tendit. Rémus s'interposa.

« Non, non, non, non, non ! Garde ton livre Matthiew ! »

« Ba pourquoi ! » Dirent d'une même voix Fred, George, Ron et Hermione. Lupin fit un large sourire :

« Si jamais Molly apprend que j'étais là et que je vous est laissé lire ce livre et peut être en savoir assez pour se transformer en Animagus, on va manger du loup garou farcie ce week-end ! »

« On ne lui dira rien ! » Ajouta précipitamment Hermione.

« Hermione ! Voyons ! » S'exclama Lupin, tu devrais être la première à me comprendre ! Toi qui est si sérieuse, et si intelligente ! »

Hermione devint rouge pivoine ce qui fit éclater de rire Ron qui prit un spectaculaire coup de coude dans le ventre par cette dernière.

« Je sais que ça vous passionne tous ! Mais c'est quelque chose de beaucoup trop sérieux ! Alors voyez avec vos parents ! »

« Alors pourquoi Rogue t'a-t-il donné ce livre à étudier ? Il va t'apprendre à devenir un Animagus ? » Demanda Sirius avant de prendre une longue gorgée de thé.

« Et bien…il n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet mais apparemment oui, il y a de grande chance ! » Expliqua t-il avec un large sourire.

« Oh la chance ! » Cria Fred.

« Est-ce que Rogue est un Animagus ? » Demanda subitement Ginny.

« Heu…je…je ne sais pas du tout, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poser ce genre de question. Il m'a passé le livre moins de deux heures avant de venir ici ! Et je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. »

« Tu nous diras ? » Demanda malicieusement Ron.

« Ronald ! » Rémus lui fit les gros yeux ! Puis avec un léger sourire il ajouta « tu laisses Matthiew et ton professeur de Potion en paix. »


	9. Chapter 9 la colère de Sirius

_Hello !!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ça me fait super plaisir ! Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé pour mon blog, alors l'adresse c'est __http://asley01. soyez sympas laissez moi des pti coms pour le dire ce que vous en pensez ! Biiisous !_

Enfin, les discutions devinrent beaucoup plus sereines. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant ! Ron, Fred et George était toujours très méfiant face à lui mais au moins, cette après midi, ils n'ont pas hésité à rigoler avec lui et discuter. Lorsque Mr Weasley rentra du travail accompagné de Mme Weasley qu'il avait été chercher, les quatre enfants Weasley sautèrent presque sur eux ! Bien entendu, Arthur et Molly refusèrent catégoriquement que leurs enfants puissent découvrir le secret des Animagi. Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se leva, Percy était arrivé à Square Grimmaurd.

« Ah Matthiew ! Viens, que je te présente un autre de mes fils ! » Mr Weasley l'incita à venir les rejoindre. Percy l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Salut, je m'appel Percy. »

« Salut ! Moi c'est Matthiew ! »

« Oui, le fils du professeur Rogue. »

« Les nouvelles vont vites ! » Harry sourit.

Molly arriva avec un panier rempli de nourriture.

« Tien mon chéri c'est pour toi ! »

« Merci maman ! Tu ne devrais pas… »

« Pour que tu meurs de faim ! Je sais très bien que dans ton petit appartement, avec tout le travail que tu as, tu ne prends pas la peine de te faire à manger ! »

Percy afficha un visage fière et heureux. Molly l'embrassa et dit à Matthiew avec fierté :

« Mon poussin travail pour le Ministère ! Avec monsieur le Ministre ! »

« Man ! » Le « poussin » rougit à son surnom. « Bon il faut que je parte, on m'attends au travail ! » Il sourit avec un air noble. Une fois partit, Fred et George éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient l'air de toujours autant aimer se moquer de lui.

La maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd était une grande maison de trois étages. Harry n'était jamais monté au troisième car là haut, il n'y avait que trois pièces : une salle de bain, la chambre de Rémus et la chambre de Sirius. Cette après midi, il y avait réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dans ces cas là, les enfants étaient envoyés dans leur chambre et la cuisine était fermée magiquement. A 16h, tout le monde commençait à en avoir plus que marre d'être enfermé à six dans la petite chambre de Ron et Harry.

« Je vais aller voir si c'est terminé ! » Finit par dire Harry, fatigué de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il descendit et la porte de la cuisine était ouverte.

« Ah Matthiew ! » S'exclama Rémus. « Nous venons de terminer, vous allez pouvoir sortir de la chambre ! Je sais que ça a été un peu long mais bon…on ne se réunit pas souvent ! Et en passant, ton père te dit bonjour ! »

« Il était là ? »

« Oui, comme tous les autres membres ! Mais il avait beaucoup à faire alors il a foncé ! Il était le premier partit ! »

Harry sourit. Arthur se servit une tasse de thé puis dit :

« Dis moi Matthiew, tu ne veux pas être un ange et aller chercher Sirius. On a quelque chose d'important à lui dire avec Rémus. »

« Oui bien entendu. »

« Il est au troisième, dans sa chambre je crois. Il était monté se changer mais il ne redescend pas et c'est pressé ! »

« J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Mais une fois au milieu des escaliers montant au troisième, il ralentit la cadence car il entendit deux personnes se disputer. C'était Sirius et Dumbledore. Il était dans l'une des deux chambres et la porte était entre ouverte. Trop curieux, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dumbledore avait les mains jointent et écoutait calmement Sirius qui semblait en colère et qui marchait anxieusement de long en large.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu faire une chose aussi stupide ! » Cria t-il.

« Voyons, voyons, Sirius ! Ne parlez pas si fort on va vous entendre ! Et ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! »

« Pas de quoi faire tout un plat ?! Mon filleul, à moi, le fils de mon meilleur ami joue les gosses d'un abrutis qui le déteste et qui joue toute la journée avec des chaudrons, et vous me dites qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une salade ! » Hurla t-il indigné !

Harry sursauta, comment avait-il pu savoir ça ?

« Mais oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je contrôle la situation ! Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est comment vous avez deviné ! » Demanda t-il joyeusement.

« Enfin, Albus, c'est mon filleul ! Quel parrain je serais si je n'étais pas capable de reconnaître Harry quand il vit sous mon propre toit ! »

« Ne le prenez pas mal mais…pour le peu de temps que vous passez ensemble… »

« Ça ne veut rien dire…j'ai passé toute mon enfance avec James et Lily, alors leur fils, même si c'était la première fois que je le voyais, je le reconnaîtrais ! »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne crois pas qu'Hermione et Ron comprendront tout de suite ! Eux tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est qu'il est le gosse du professeur qu'ils haïssent plus que tout en ce bas monde ! Ils sont trop aveuglés pour le moment ! Mais vous ne ferez pas illusion longtemps ! »

« Oui je sais… »

« Et c'est pour combien de temps tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Enfin Albus ! Comment avez-vous fait pour faire une chose pareille ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix Sirius ! Avec le retour de Voldemort, je suis obligé de prendre des décisions pour Harry. C'est pour sa sécurité et celles des autres élèves de l'école. Et puis, même si vous n'aimez pas Sevérus, ça ne fait pour autant de lui un mauvais sorcier ! Il est très doué en magie et en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il sera bon professeur pour lui ! Et il va l'entraîner au combat. Et… »

« Lui apprendre à devenir un Animagus ? »

« Oui, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé. Ça ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour Harry. De toute façon ça ne pouvait être que Sevérus. C'est le seul membre de l'Ordre en qui je peux avoir totalement confiance, qui n'est pas assez proche de lui pour qu'on puisse faire le rapprochement en faisant de Harry son fils et qui est constamment sur place à l'école pour le faire travailler ! »

« Oui d'accord je veux bien le croire, mais ce n'est pas du tout de cela que je parle enfin ! »

« Et bien, quel est le problème alors ? »

« Vous me demandez quel est le problème ? Mais enfin vous savez très bien quelles sont les relations entre Harry et Rogue ! Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ! Et Rogue va se venger de James ! J'en suis sûr ! Il profitera de la situation ! Je suis certain qu'il va faire de l'abus de pouvoir ! »

« Ecoutez…Sirius…sur ce point là, il va falloir me faire confiance. Je les surveille de près. Je serais là si ça dégénère de trop. »

« Vous les espionnez ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je saurais si ça ne va pas. Ayez confiance. De toute façon, Sevérus m'a fait la promesse qu'il ferait tous les efforts nécessaires pour que cette situation se passe bien. Tout du moins sans gros dérapages. »

« Et ça vous suffit ?! »

« Oui, bien sûr. Vous savez très bien quelles relations il y a entre lui et moi. Il m'est très dévoué. J'en suis flatté d'ailleurs. En tout cas, il ne brisera pas sa promesse. »

« Et juste parce qu'il joue les gentils toutous avec vous, cela signifie qu'il va jouer les papas aimants et généreux ?! »

« Non bien sûr que non ! Il ne faut pas demander l'impossible non plus. Mais je pense que, s'ils font tous deux des efforts, ils pourront réussir à se supporter l'un l'autre et peut être que…par la suite ils finiront par devenir…ami ! »

« Oui et puis ensuite, ils s'aimeront et Rogue l'adoptera, lui fera câlins et bisous quant à Harry il l'appellera « papa » et ne supportera plus d'être séparé de lui ! Oui, vous avez raison Albus, il faut y croire, nous tenons le bon bout ! »

Sirius donna un coup de poing dans le mûr.

« Ne vous fâchez pas ainsi ! Ça a l'air de bien se passer pour le moment ! »

« Ils n'ont pas passé trois jours ensemble ! Moi aussi je peux le supporter cinq heures ! Aussi difficile que ce soit ! »

« Mais enfin, tout est différent ! »

« Et en quoi c'est différent ? »

« Là, ils se sont promis l'un à l'autre de faire des efforts pour se supporter. C'est déjà totalement différent par rapport à avant. Ensuite, je me trompe peut être mais…dans cette situation, il y a un élément essentiel que vous ne prenez pas en compte. »

« Lequel ? » Aboya t-il.

« En début d'année, Sevérus a prit en grippe Harry parce qu'il était le fils de James, son pire ennemis. Le faite que Harry ressemble trait pour trait à James à son âge n'arrange pas les choses, bien au contraire. Avec la potion qu'Harry a prit, il a changé totalement d'apparence. Il ne ressemble plus à James. Mieux encore, il ressemble à Sevérus. C'est beaucoup plus dur de martyriser son propre reflet à l'âge de 14ans. Surtout que, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, à 14ans, Sevérus était un enfant martyrisé ! En Matthiew se reflète cet enfant maintenant. Ça devrait calmer Sevérus en cas de problème. »

« Tout ça ce ne sont que des suppositions ! »

« Fondés sur des faits réelles. » Ajouta Albus calmement et avec certitude. « De plus il ressemble également étonnement à Lise ! Tout ça est important pour lui ! Elle a tant compté pour lui ! Bien qu'il refusera incontestablement de l'admettre. » Il se mit à rire.

« D'accord, je veux bien admettre que, peut être, tout cela pourrait adoucir la situation entre eux deux mais (il tendit un doigt furieux vers Albus) qui vous dit qu'au moment où Harry le fera sortir de ces gons ça ne va pas complètement dégénérer ! Car ça arrivera ! Vous le savez ! Qui dit qu'il ne va pas profiter de sa situation de père pour lui faire du mal ! »

« Que voulez vous qui lui fasse ? »

« Ils vont passer des heures et des heures ensembles, il y aura toujours des moments où ils se prendront la tête et Harry n'est pas du genre à s'écraser devant une quelconque autorité ! Qui dit que Rogue ne va pas régler tout ça en lui en mettant une ? Ou même deux ? Ou pire encore ! »

« Enfin voyons… »

« Non, ne me dites pas que c'est « improbable » parce que ça ne l'est pas ! »

« Il ne le maltraitera pas, il m'a promis. »

« Et on sait à quel point un Mangemort est soucieux de tenir ses promesses ! »

« Ex Mangemort Sirius ! Je sais que si vous réagissez ainsi c'est parce que vous vous inquiétez pour Harry, parce que vous l'aimez mais je vous assure que si jamais j'apprenais que Sevérus faisait souffrir injustement Harry, j'interviendrais immédiatement ! Et je peux vous assurer que je le saurais. Vous en avez ma parole. Et puis aussi, maintenant, Sevérus est le père de Matthiew et il ne faut pas oublier Harry non plus qui doit faire des efforts, s'il est immaîtrisable et irrespectueux avec lui, il devra s'attendre à avoir des problèmes ! Ils sont deux dans cette histoire. Mais je vous promets que je veillerais sur Harry et ne laisserais pas Sevérus lui faire le moindre mal. »

« J'espère bien ! En tout cas si j'apprends qu'il lui a fait le moindre mal je le tue ! » Hurla t-il tout en faisant de grands gestes. « Si jamais Harry a un seul cheveu de travers, je le pulvérise ce graisseux ! » Cria t-il furieux.

« En tout cas j'aimerais que votre découverte reste entre vous et moi. »

« Mais… » Dumbledore leva la main vers lui pour le faire taire.

« Ecoutez Sirius. Si vous dites à Matthiew que vous connaissez sa véritable identité, cela risque de nuire à ses relations avec Sevérus. Il risque de s'appuyer sur vous, de parler de se plaindre à vous en cas de problème. De plus, s'il a un problème il aura tendance à aller vers vous et moi, ce que je désir, c'est que Harry et Sevérus apprennent à se connaître et développent un peu de confiance l'un en l'autre. Si vous faites parti du secret, tout sera anéanti. Quant à Sevérus, ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour que vous vous preniez tous deux en grippe et que vous le menaciez de le tuer s'il lui fait quelque chose à Harry. Il le prendrait très mal, vous le savez bien. Et ça aurait forcément une influence sur ses relations avec Matthiew. Donc, en conclusion, vous devez faire un effort et rester en retrait dans cette histoire. »

Sirius grogna puis dit :

« Bon, très bien, je ne dirais ni à Harry, ni à Rogue que je sais ce que je ne devrais pas savoir. »

« Bien merci. Et non plus à Rémus, Molly et qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« Oui. »

« Vous me le promettez ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Oui, je vous le promet. »

« A la bonne heure ! Voilà qui est parfait ! Je suis fière de vous Sirius ! »

Dumbledore tapota l'épaule de Sirius comme on tapote celle d'un élève qui a bien travaillé à l'école.

Harry se redressa et partit vers les escaliers. Il tapa plus ou moins fort des pieds, afin de faire comme s'il montait. La discutions s'arrêta. Harry arriva de nouveau à la porte et frappa. Sirius ouvrit.

« Tiens ! Matthiew, c'est toi ! »

« Oui. Pardon de vous dérangez, c'est monsieur Weasley qui m'a demandé de monter vous cherchez. Avec monsieur Lupin, ils veulent vous parler. »

« Ah, oui, merci Matthiew. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Et il partit immédiatement. Dumbledore sourit à pleines dents.

« Comment vas-tu Matthiew ?! »

« Je vais très bien, merci monsieur ! »

« Bien parfait. »

Après un nouveau sourire bienveillant, il s'en alla. Harry redescendit et alla dire aux autres que la réunion était terminée. Ils allèrent tous prendre leur goûter et Harry remarqua que Sirius ne cessait de lui lancer des regards. Harry s'efforçait de faire comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien, néanmoins, il était déçu que Dumbledore ait refusé que Sirius lui dise qu'il savait la vérité. Cela aurait été beaucoup mieux pour lui, il se serait sentit rassuré que son parrain soit toujours là, au cas où.


End file.
